


Contested (or: Flowers in the Backseat)

by Sara_Kain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, M/M, attorney Derek, cop stiles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Kain/pseuds/Sara_Kain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На грани развода, Дерек и Стайлз обращаются к семейному консультанту за помощью.</p><p>Дерек - адвокат по бракоразводным делам.<br/>Стайлз - коп.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contested (or: Flowers in the Backseat)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236757) by [ashley_ingenious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_ingenious/pseuds/ashley_ingenious). 



> [Teen Wolf Tumblr Ficlets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/864424/chapters/2645242) оригинальный фф, ставший прологом к данной работе.
> 
>  
> 
> [Консультация](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1385908) перевод вышеупомянутого оригинала.

Стайлз не мог заснуть. Он ворочался, перекатываясь с одного бока на другой, стараясь устроиться поудобней. Затем он в который раз взбил подушку, после падая на спину. Меньше чем через десять секунд он снова заворочался, проворчал и вздохнул.  
  
Дерек хотел протянуть руку к нему и дотронуться, как он делал раньше, когда у Стайлза был плохой день. Он прижимал его ближе к себе и вырисовывал на бледной коже узоры, пока Стайлз не успокаивался. Иногда это приводило к большему, иногда они просто засыпали. Они были близки, и только это имело значение.  
  
Сейчас Дерек не знал, что нужно Стайлзу. Желание дотронуться подавлял страх того, что оно не будет желанным. Может, Стайлз хотел, чтобы он ушел? Они не спали в одной кровати уже очень давно, может, он уже отвык. От этой мысли было неприятно, но она была возможной. Но если Дерек уйдет, Стайлз мог подумать, что он его раздражает. А ведь это вовсе не так. Несмотря на все это ворочанье, Дереку хотелось быть в этой постели рядом со своим мужем.  
  
Но все же Дереку казалось, что он должен что-то сказать. Оба они не спали, лежали в кровати, не прикасаясь и не разговаривая друг с другом, это было смешно. Они держали дистанцию после инцидента в офисе Дерека две недели назад. Больше они не заговаривали о разводе, но и о другом они тоже не говорили. Дерек провел кое-какие исследования и, кажется, знал, какой шаг им стоит предпринять следующим. Он не решался заговаривать со Стайлзом на эту тему, не продумав все тщательно, но сейчас он понял, что, возможно, допустил ошибку.  
  
— Наш последний терапевт был идиотом, — пробубнил он в темноту.  
  
Стайлз перевернулся, открывая глаза.  
  
— Что? — раздраженно проворчал он.  
  
Дерек вздохнул, но повторил:  
  
— Наш последний терапевт был идиотом. Он просто повторял все, что ты говорил, добавляя «хмммм», как придурок. Мы платили ему двести баксов в час. Он был идиотом.  
  
Стайлз приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека сверху вниз.  
  
— Ну, я не видел, чтоб ты искал нам терапевта. Хотя ты ведь адвокат, специализирующийся на разводах, это твоя сфера деятельности.  
  
— Нет, я… — Дерек закатил глаза, поднимаясь и садясь спиной к подушкам, опираясь в изголовье кровати и растирая ладонями лицо. — Это не то, что я имел в виду. Не твоя вина, что он был идиотом, Стайлз. Я просто говорю, что он был. И я думаю… если мы хотим все исправить… мы же хотим?  
  
Это звучало безнадежно, и Дерек ненавидел себя за тот факт, что не был уверен в ответе. Это ведь был тот же мужчина, с которым он ел лапшу быстрого приготовления полгода, чтобы сэкономить деньги на мебель в их первой квартире. Это был тот же мужчина, что раньше прибегал к нему на обед, чтобы быстро перепихнуться в кладовой его офиса. Это был тот же мужчина, что две недели назад пришел к нему в офис и изложил вполне весомые причины надобности их развода. А Дерек этого не хотел, и Стайлз выглядел таким измученным в тот вечер… Дерек не знал, согласился ли он дать шанс от того, что хотел его, или от того, что не хотел снова ругаться.  
  
Поэтому он задержал дыхание в ожидании ответа.  
  
Это заняло слишком много времени, каждая секунда которого причиняла боль, но в конце концов Стайлз кивнул.  
  
— Конечно, Дер. Мы хотим все исправить, — он не звучал убедительно, упав на кровать и зарывшись пальцами в волосы, смотря в потолок.  
  
Дерек выпустил воздух, что так обжигал его внутри.  
  
— Точно. Для того, чтобы все сработало, нам нужна помощь. Прошлый наш терапевт был идиотом, поэтому нам нужно попробовать другого.  
  
— Хорошо. Только в этот раз ты реши этот вопрос, — проворчал Стайлз, переворачиваясь на бок и ложась к Дереку спиной.  
  
— Я… да. Я уже занимаюсь этим.  
  
Стайлз обернулся, внимательно смотря на него:  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Ага, — кивнул Дерек. — Я выбрал двоих? Тонна хороших рекомендаций от, эм, бывших клиентов, — _людей, решивших не разводиться_. — Я сделаю пару звонков завтра. Если я выберу одного, когда тебе будет удобно сходить на прием?  
  
Для Дерека сложнее выкроить время, они оба это знают. Расписание Стайлза стало стабильнее. Обычно он освобождался к шести, иногда его снова вызывали, или он шел выпить с коллегами. Но и из них двоих его расписание было более гибким.  
  
— Выбери день, — пробубнил он, — я освобожусь.  
  
Дерек кивнул в темноту.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Стайлз хмыкнул в ответ и снова отвернулся.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — спросил Дерек, заставляя Стайлза прорычать в ответ.  
  
— Ты же осознаешь, что сейчас два часа ночи? Мы никогда так много не говорим, Дер. Я, блять, хочу вернуться ко сну.  
  
— Но ты не спал. Ты ворочался, и из-за этого я проснулся.  
  
— Ну, извини меня за то, что пытался лечь удобней в своей чертовой…  
  
— Я не это имел в виду, Стайлз, — гаркнул в ответ Дерек. Он вздохнул. — Просто я знаю, что мы не спим вместе часто. И если ты не можешь заснуть из-за этого, я могу пойти спать в кабинет?  
  
Стайлз закрыл глаза, вздыхая. Он протянул руку и обернул свои длинные пальцы вокруг запястья Дерека.  
  
— Замолчи, Дер, — проговорил он, закрывая глаза. — Спи, хорошо?  
  
Дерек двинулся, спускаясь ниже, и лег, стараясь не потревожить это прикосновение.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.  
  
— Спокойной, Дер.  
  
 _Я люблю тебя, Стайлз._  
  
Больше он этого не говорил. Он и раньше произносил эти слова не так часто, как нужно было. Но сейчас он жил со страхом того, что Стайлз мог не сказать их в ответ, мог не чувствовать так же в ответ. Он не мог представить, как бы жил со знанием того, что любит только он, поэтому он не рисковал.  
  
Прошло немного времени, и дыхание Стайлза выровнялось, он заснул. Дереку хотелось прижаться ближе, вдохнуть его аромат. Он хотел, чтобы Стайлз был первым, что он услышит, увидит, почувствует, почует и попробует с утра, но он даже не знал, как вернуть былое и откуда начать.  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Оказалось, найти компетентного семейного консультанта было легче, чем Дерек предполагал. Он начал поиски на следующий день после того, как Стайлз попросил подумать о разводе. Все, с кем он советовался, (Стайлз был прав, это больше его сфера деятельности) твердили два имени: Дэнни Махилани или Лидия Мартин.  
  
По-видимому, Махилани был добр и тактичен, и его методом решения семейных проблем было большое количество компромиссов и понимания. Иногда людям лишь требовался примиритель. Немаловажную роль играло то, что Дэнни был геем и состоял в длительных отношениях с брокером по имени Джексон Уиттмор.  
  
Дерек отдал предпочтение Доктору Махилани и даже позвонил для телефонной консультации. С точностью, присущей ему работой адвоката, он изложил все проблемы, высказанные Стайлзом, и свои собственные сомнения, страхи и желание все исправить.  
  
Доктор хмыкал, периодически задавал вопросы, но когда Дерек закончил, сказал: «Ну, звучит так, что вам нужна Лидия Мартин».  
  
Доктора Лидию Мартин описывали как беспощадную, свирепую, квалифицированную и эффективную. У нее были планы, детализированные планы с понедельными заданиями, упражнениями и опросами. Ее методы звучали холодными и клиническими. Дерек не понимал, как опросы могут спасти его брак. Он поделился этим с Доктором Махилани, который в ответ рассмеялся.  
  
— Я согласен, — проговорил он, — у нее не совсем мой стиль. Но два года назад нам с мужем нужна была помощь, и мы обратились к Лидии, потому что она лучшая, — уверенно закончил он. — А сейчас? Наши отношения много лучше, чем были несколько лет назад. Вы почувствуете разницу уже после второго сеанса. Я правда считаю, что Лидия Мартин для вас лучший вариант. Попробуйте. Знаете, если ничего не выйдет, обращайтесь ко мне, для вас первый сеанс будет бесплатным.  
  
Так и было принято решение. Лидия Мартин.  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Можно подумать, что с высоты ста шестидесяти сантиметров молодой рыжеволосой женщине невозможно приказать двум здоровым мужикам считаться с ее мнением. Это не так.  
  
Офис Лидии Мартин был оформлен в бежевых и синих тонах, из его окон открывался шикарный вид города. Сама она сидела в удобно выглядящем кожаном кресле, ее волосы были распущены, она не улыбалась, только лишь переводила взгляд с папки на сидевших перед ней мужчин, делая записи. Наконец, она опустила папку и подарила им ослепляющую улыбку.  
  
— Вы двое, кажется, очень хорошо знаете друг друга, — сказала она, показывая на их вопросники. — Как долго вы вместе?  
  
— Пятнадцать лет, — быстро ответил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на него с широко раскрытыми глазами. Он наклонился вперед, кажется, готовый что-то сказать. Дерек выгнул бровь, и тогда Стайлз с улыбкой и жестом продолжать, откинулся назад.  
  
Доктор с интересом наблюдала за ними.  
  
— Расскажите, как вы познакомились.  
  
Дерек закивал. По-видимому, для Стайлза было важно, чтобы он говорил на их сеансах.  
  
— Его лучший друг встречался с моей младшей сестрой, когда мы были в старшей школе.  
  
— Правда? — спросила Лидия. Дерек не мог понять, являлся ли ее интерес подлинным. — Сколько вам было лет?  
  
— Ему было пятнадцать, мне восемнадцать. Он был старшеклассником, а я первокурсником в колледже.  
  
Лидия улыбнулась поднятой руке Стайлза.  
  
— Простите, могу я вмешаться?  
  
Лидия кивнула. Стайлз вздохнул и повернулся к Дереку.  
  
— Мне было шестнадцать, тебе девятнадцать. Я был выпускником, а ты второкурсником, — его взгляд скользнул к Лидии. — Вместе мы двенадцать лет. Он даже старался не смотреть на меня слишком долго до моего шестнадцатилетия — мой отец шериф, — и знаем мы друг друга четырнадцать лет.  
  
Дерек залился краской. Кончики его ушей и щеки горели. Боже, как Стайлз терпел его так долго? Он даже не помнил, как они _познакомились_.  
  
— Давайте вспомним имена, так историю будет рассказывать легче. Дерек, как звали вашу сестру? — мягко предложила Лидия.  
  
— Эллисон, — выдавил он ответ.  
  
— А друга Стайлза? — спросила она, и хотя вопрос стоило бы задать Стайлзу, она задавала его ему.  
  
— Скотт, — ответил он. Видимо, он не был совсем идиотом.  
  
— Лучший друг и старший брат. Дайте угадать, Скотт и Эллисон не продержались и до выпускного?  
  
Стайлз рассмеялся:  
  
— Скотт и Эллисон не продержались и до лета. Хотя они пытались.  
  
Лидия наклонилась вперед, словно ей была очень интересна эта история:  
  
— И разрыв был эпичен?  
  
Дерек закивал.  
  
— Как фейерверк на день независимости. Они буквально разорвали друг друга.  
  
В комнате повисла неприятная тишина, пока Лидия ее не прервала:  
  
— Ладно, джентльмены, правило номер один. Мы не будем проводить параллели с другими парами в этом офисе. Очень легко делать предположения, но могу гарантировать, они не так правильны, как вы думаете. Вот, я докажу. Как долго Скотт и Эллисон были вместе?  
  
— Восемь месяцев? — неуверенно пробубнил Дерек, смотря на Стайлза.  
  
Тот пожал плечами.  
  
— Десять, если считать два месяца «я скучаю» смс.  
  
— И вы были вместе двенадцать лет? Как давно начались ваши проблемы?  
  
Дерек нахмурился.  
  
— Два года? Может, три? — он посмотрел на мужа.  
  
Стайлз покачал головой.  
  
— Два, — без сомнения ответил Стайлз.  
  
— Значит, десять месяцев школьной щенячьей любви против десятилетнего счастливого брака? К тому же десять лет с всего лишь двумя годами проблем, это похвально. Даже тот факт, что вы продержались два года и пришли за помощью, похвален. У вас все будет в порядке.  
  
Стайлз покраснел, сжимая ладони на коленях, и отвернулся. В комнате повисла тишина. Когда он, наконец, повернулся, на его лице было столько нежности.  
  
Доктор Мартин прочистила горло.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказала она, выпрямляясь. — Вот вам задание на неделю: сходите в кино или в ресторан. Проведите время вместе.  
  
— Я, — запнулся Дерек. —  _Что?_ Наш час уже истек?  
  
— Нет, — ответила Лидия, улыбаясь. — У вас еще есть сорок минут. А теперь выметайтесь из моего офиса.  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Они провели следующие сорок минут в салоне дерековского Рэндж Ровера, пытаясь придумать, что делать дальше.  
  
— Мы можем сходить в кино? — предложил Дерек, но Стайлз отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Не, чувак, я на ногах с шести. Я бы выпил и принял душ.  
  
Мужчина хмыкнул, соглашаясь, и завел машину.  
  
— Хочешь заехать за картошкой фри? Можем поесть дома? — попытался снова Дерек.  
  
Стайлз закрыл глаза.  
  
— Я буду козлом, если скажу нет?  
  
— Ты не козел, Стайлз. Ты устал. Все в порядке. Только мне нужно сделать остановку. Если зайдешь со мной, можем засчитать это нашим заданием. Нам ехать минут двадцать, так что можешь вздремнуть. Хорошо?  
  
— Ага. Хорошо. Спасибо.  
  
Он уже не слышал ответа Дерека.  
  
Он проснулся от того, что Дерек растормошил его плечо.  
  
— Стайлз, пойдем, мы приехали.  
  
— Чта…? — он подскочил, взмахивая руками и ударяясь ими о панель.  
  
Губы Дерека разошлись в нежной улыбке.  
  
— Мы приехали. Пойдем со мной.  
  
— Но я не хочу, — захныкал Стайлз, обдувая пострадавшую руку. — Ты же ненадолго? Я просто подожду здесь. — Он закрыл глаза и свернулся калачиком, прижимая к груди руку. Через пару мгновений его дверь открылась, и Дерек прильнул к нему, чтобы отстегнуть его ремень безопасности. — Что ты делаешь? — заворчал Стайлз, ему кажется, Дерек смеялся.  
  
— Если ты не пойдешь со мной, мы не сможем сказать Доктору Мартин, что выполнили задание.  
  
Стайлз закатил глаза и вылез из машины.  
  
— Мы же можем соврать, — предложил он, следуя за Дереком.  
  
— Или ты можешь просто пойти со мной, — ответил Дерек через плечо. Стайлз остановился, и Дерек повернулся к нему.  
  
— Это бар. Мы приехали в бар.  
  
Дерек глянул на вывеску «У Бойда» и кивнул.  
  
— Да. Ну, это дыра в стене, но ты можешь выпить здесь? Мне нужно поговорить с владельцем.  
  
— Клиент? — спросил Стайлз, идя за мужем.  
  
— Не, — широко улыбнулся Дерек. — Он должен мне денег.  
  
Стайлз откинул голову назад и засмеялся. Длинную светлую шею залила золотая подсветка бара, завораживая Дерека. Взгляд коньячного цвета глаз встретился с его.  
  
— Кто ты и что ты сделал с Дереком Хейлом? — захихикал Стайлз, и Дерек закатил глаза.  
  
Это было оправдание, он знал, но прильнул к Стайлзу, чтобы не кричать сквозь шум:  
  
— Как насчет того, чтобы ты нашел нам где присесть, — предложил мужчина, борясь с желанием провести носом по мягкой бледной коже, — а я найду Бойда и принесу нам выпить?  
  
Отстраняясь, он заметил взгляд Стайлза, и, хах, возможно, ему все еще нравилось, когда Дерек так делал. Стайлз кивнул, и они разошлись.  
  
Дерек подошел к бару, улыбаясь Тиффани, бармену по средам. Она закончила с клиентом и подошла к нему.  
  
— Дерек, дорогой! Что мне тебе налить?  
  
Он замер. У него не было и предположения, чего хотел Стайлз. Они не ходили выпивать целую вечность, а дома он пил только пиво.  
  
— Файрболл, — проговорил он, вспоминая, что когда-то Стайлз его заказывал. — Два файрболла и пиво. И можешь сказать Бойду, что я здесь?  
  
Она кивнула, разливая напитки и протягивая пиво. Он протянул ей кредитную карту:  
  
— Не закрывай пока счет, — крикнул он ей, балансируя стаканы с бутылкой в руках и ища глазами Стайлза. Он нашел его за одним из высоких столов в глубине бара. Он поставил напитки на стол и сел напротив.  
  
— Ого, файрболл! — рассмеялся Стайлз.  
  
Дерек замер:  
  
— Я не то принес?  
  
Глаза Стайлза расширились.  
  
— Да нет, все в порядке. Я не пил его целую вечность! Ностальгия, понимаешь?  
  
Он поднял стакан, показывая Дереку. Тот протянул бутылку, чокаясь. Он не сводил глаз с адамова яблока Стайлза, пока тот пил, устраиваясь на стуле удобней.  
  
— Дерек! Дружище! — раздался голос из-за Стайлза, и он обернулся, чтоб посмотреть. Он встретил большого темнокожего мужчину, идущего к их столу. Разворачиваясь к мужу, он застал Дерека с широкой улыбкой, слезающего со стула, чтоб поприветствовать этого незнакомца. — Рад тебя видеть! Ну как та тема с Монтгомери?  
  
Дерек улыбался.  
  
— И я тебя, Бойд. С Монтгомери пришлось повозиться, но в итоге все выгорело, — пожал он плечами.  
  
Бойд рассмеялся.  
  
— Ну да. Не зря же они платят тебе такие бешеные бабки.  
  
Стайлз поставил стакан на стол, стараясь не подавать виду, что заметил, как Дерек _покраснел_. Его уши и щеки под щетиной горели, и Стайлз ревновал.  
  
Он и Дерек перестали обсуждать его дела с год назад. И Стайлзу он больше так не улыбался с тех пор, как они приехали из Европы.  
  
— Да, кстати о деньгах. Что там насчет игры Джетс? — проговорил Дерек, засовывая руки в карманы и раскачиваясь на пятках.  
  
Бойд кивнул и полез в карман за купюрами.  
  
— Эх, я надеялся, что не вспомнишь. Какого черта я поспорил на такую сумму? — жаловался он, протягивая купюры довольно улыбавшемуся Дереку.  
  
— Видимо, я был трезвее бармена.  
  
— Да, да, — проворчал Бойд, закатывая глаза. Он повернулся к Стайлзу. — Я Бойд, — сказал он, протягивая руку. — А этот козел тебя не заслуживает.  
  
Стайлз хихикнул, и глаза Дерека расширились. Он пожал руку в ответ.  
  
— Да, думаю, мой отец говорил что-то подобное, когда мы расписывались.  
  
Дерек уселся на стул, делая длинный глоток пива.  
  
Глаза Бойда расширились.  
  
— Да ты Стайлз! — прокричал он, и Стайлз закивал, не ожидав подобной реакции. — Приятно познакомиться! Дерек у нас частый посетитель, много говорит о работе, но не о личной жизни. Здорово хоть капельку увидеть, — закончил он, и Стайлз улыбнулся.  
  
— И мне приятно. Отличное место, — прокричал он в ответ.  
  
Бойд закивал.  
  
— Спасибо! — Он хлопнул Дерека по спине, кивнул Стайлзу и ушел. Стайлз выпил второй файрболл, смотря, как он уходит. Когда он посмотрел на Дерека, тот выглядел взволнованно.  
  
— Может, это не была такая хорошая идея. Мы можем уйти, если хочешь?  
  
Стайлз покачал головой.  
  
— Нет! Нет, все в порядке. Кто ж знал? У Дерека Хейла есть любимый бар. Он делает пьяные ставки с барменами. Он… кто ты, еще раз? И что ты сделал с моим мужем? — улыбнулся он. Алкоголь распалял его ревность.  
  
Дерек собирался ответить, но остановился, видя, как дернулись уши Стайлза и он развернулся в сторону диджея.  
  
— О мой бог, — прошептал он. Дерек обернулся по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что не так. Большая и довольная улыбка расцвела на губах Стайлза, и он сорвался на танцпол. Люди разошлись немного, видимо, не зная песни.  
  
Ударные песни выдерживали ритм, и стало понятно, что это какой-то хип-хоп. Дерек такое не слушал. Его взгляд был приклеен к Стайлзу. Тот болтал с женщиной, что пыталась поделить людей на ряды. И вдруг ударили басы, и челюсть Дерека чуть не упала.  
  
Бедра Стайлза покачивались в ритм. Все его тело вилось из стороны в сторону под музыку.  
  
Все на танцполе делали то же самое, и выглядело это впечатляюще. Дерек смотрел на Стайлза, пока у него в горле не пересохло от того, как долго был открыт его рот. В его груди было тесно, а пальцы чесались потрогать. И тут он вспомнил, что ему _можно_. Эти манящие бедра принадлежали его мужу, не какому-то стриптизеру, трогать которого запрещено. Он не мог понять, почему они не прикасались друг к другу все это время.  
  
Долго не думая, он решил исправить ситуацию. Он вышел на танцпол раньше, чем его мозг успел послать сигнал ногам. Притягивая Стайлза к себе, он выругался, когда руки мужчины обвились вокруг его шеи.  
  
Стайлз ухмыльнулся и прижался к нему пахом, двигаясь в такт музыке. Дерек нырнул лицом в его шею, глубоко вдыхая.  
  
— Ты выглядишь, — он выдохнул, увлажняя кожу горячим дыханием, прежде чем прижаться к ней губами. Стайлз откинул голову назад, открывая больше доступа мужу.  
  
Дерек поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть Стайлзу в глаза. Они были наполнены похотью, Дерек искал в них разрешения. Кивок Стайлза был почти неразличим, но Дерек его заметил и вздохнул. Позволяя глазам закрыться, он прижался губами к губам Стайлза.  
  
Их поцелуй начался неуверенно, аккуратно. Но Стайлз все вел бедрами из стороны в сторону, и тогда Дерек схватил его и прижал к себе, заставляя стонать. Он скользнул языком в рот Стайлза. Стайлз зарылся пальцами в его волосах, притягивая ближе, позволяя исследовать свой рот.  
  
Прошло слишком много времени, подумал Дерек, с тех пор как они были так близко. Он чувствовал стоны Стайлза на языке, знал, к чему и как прикоснуться, когда и с какой силой давить. Они словно были под кайфом, и Дереку казалось вот оно, вот, что им было нужно. Еще немного и все вернется на круги своя.  
  
Поэтому, когда Стайлз оторвался от него и сбивчивым дыханием спросил:  
  
— Свалим отсюда? — Дерек закивал, сцепляя пальцы на запястье Стайлза и таща его с танцпола.  
  
Бойд ждал их у выхода. Он молча протянул Дереку кредитку и улыбнулся Стайлзу.  
  


________________________________________

  
  
В машине Стайлз гудел от ожидания. Ему было тесно в собственной коже, и член начал наливаться кровью.  
  
Он отстегнул ремень безопасности и прильнул к Дереку через коробку передач, целуя того в шею.  
  
— Пристегнись, Стайлз, — выдавил из себя Дерек, сжимая пальцы на руле. — Нас могут оштрафовать.  
  
Стайлз слышал, как скрипела под пальцами Дерека кожа, и рассмеялся.  
  
— Я скажу, что это было необходимо, — прошептал он, выгибаясь, чтобы всосать мочку Дерека в рот. — Сколько ты выиграл? — спросил Стайлз, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Триста пятьдесят. — Стон, что он услышал в ответ, был почти незнакомым, настолько долго он не слышал подобного.  
  
— Боже, это так заводит, — пробубнил Стайлз, заставляя Дерека рассмеяться.  
  
— Я? Не особо. А вот ты - стриптизер Стайлз Стилински.  
  
Стайлз покачал головой, выцеловывая линию челюсти Дерека, позволяя рукам спуститься вниз, чтобы обхватить через джинсы набухающую плоть.  
  
— Не, малыш, — улыбнулся он, — на шесте я не так хорош.  
  
— Блять, Стайлз, — прорычал Дерек, толкаясь бедрами навстречу прикосновениям.  
  
— Как долго до дома? — спросил Стайлз, оглядываясь по сторонам, но не убирая руки от паха мужа.  
  
— Десять минут, — прошипел Дерек, стараясь побороть нужду толкнуться в сжимающую руку.  
  
— Слишком долго, — покачал головой Стайлз, нагибаясь и расстегивая ремень Дерека.  
  
— Стайлз? — предупреждающе прорычал Дерек, но мужчина лишь невинно моргнул в ответ. — Ты собираешься… — сбился Дерек, стоило Стайлзу приспустить его брюки и сжать его член. — Я, блять, разобью машину.  
  
— Мхм, — пробубнил Стайлз, сосредоточенный на избавлении последнего препятствия, отделяющего его от члена мужа. — Всего десять минут, — пробубнил он, стягивая ткань вниз. — Сосредоточься.  
  
Он нырнул вниз, готовый взять член Дерека в рот, но прежде чем он смог, Дерек запустил свою руку в его волосы и потянул. Стайлз проскулил и опустил голову на бедро Дерека.  
  
— Стайлз, — твердым голосом проговорил Дерек. — Подожди.  
  
Стайлз отпрянул от Дерека, вжимаясь в дверь. Его сжигал стыд, он был смущен и обижен отказом.  
  
— Ладно, — проговорил он, не смотря на Дерека, — прости.  
  
— Черт, Стайлз, я не… — он попробовал протянуть руку к мужу, но остановился, видя, как того передернуло.  
  
— Все в порядке, — пробубнил Стайлз. — В порядке.  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Стайлз вылез из машины, стоило ей только остановиться. Он взбежал по крыльцу, доставая ключи из кармана. Тяжелое дыхание за спиной говорило о том, что Дерек тоже бежал, пытаясь его догнать. От этого он старался двигаться быстрей. Им нужно было _поговорить_ , он знал. Но он не хотел. Ему было стыдно, он был возбужден, и он так устал. Он просто хотел принять душ, пойти спать и забыть, что это вообще произошло.  
  
Он раскрыл дверь, прилагая слишком много сил, почти забывая вытащить из замка ключи, в попытке сбежать от мужа.  
  
Но стоило ему за ними повернуться, Дерек уже был на пороге. Выражение на его лице было преисполнено таким количеством любви и терпения, что Стайлз сделал шаг назад.  
  
— Я не, — выпалил он, — я не хочу ругаться. Я не… Я просто… Я просто хочу спать, Дер. Можно я просто...? — он попытался, но Дерек качал головой, подступая ближе и протягивая руку. Эти дурацкие оливкового цвета глаза внимательно на него смотрели, и Стайлз сделал шаг навстречу, сам того не замечая.  
  
Вздыхая, он подошел ближе, протягивая руку Дереку. Тот переплел их пальцы, и Стайлз позволил утянуть себя и прижать спиной к входной двери. Он вздохнул, заставляя Дерека замереть.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, смотря прямо в глаза.  
  
— Да, все норм.  
  
Дерек был так осторожен, и Стайлз подумал, что они смогут, что все у них наладится, если они проведут эту ночь вместе.  
  
Поэтому он кинулся на Дерека, прижимаясь к его рту. Руки Дерека прижимали его ближе. Стайлз чувствовал его не спавший стояк и прижался еще ближе, трясь о его пах.  
  
Дерек зашипел и отстранился от его рта, чтобы присосаться к его горлу.  
  
— Прости за то, что было в машине, — прошептал он Стайлзу в ухо, но тот лишь покачал головой.  
  
— Все в порядке, просто…  
  
Дерек прикусил тонкую кожу на пульсе, смотря, как Стайлз стонал и выгибался.  
  
— Я занервничал, — признал он, прежде чем присосаться к месту за ушком, оставляя засос. — Я знал, что ты заставишь меня кончить. У меня бы не получилось управиться с машиной. — Он подул на готовую метку и даже не пытался сдержать улыбки от гордости за проделанную работу. Засос был темным и неровным, ярко выступая на бледной коже. Люди его _увидят_. — Прошло так много времени, — прорычал он, дергая рубашку Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз послушно поднял руки, помогая избавиться от вещи. Бросив ее на пол, он притянул Дерека к себе, зарываясь пальцами в короткие черные волосы на затылке.  
  
— Хм-м, — зашептал он. — Я знаю. Может, это даст тебе повод приходить домой пораньше.  
  
Дерек остановился.  
  
— Я… Стайлз, я прихожу домой так рано, как могу, — сказал он честно.  
  
Стайлз хмыкнул и прижал губы к уголку рта мужа.  
  
— Хорошо. Шшш, давай просто…  
  
— Нет, — настоял Дерек, сжимая запястья Стайлза. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я где-то…  
  
Стайлз резко вырвал свои руки.  
  
— Да, блять, _прекрати это делать_. И ты удивляешься, почему прошло так много времени. Каждый раз, стоит мне попытаться, ты _буквально отталкиваешь меня_.  
  
Дерек посмотрел вниз на руки, словно они предали его, а затем вновь на Стайлза.  
  
— Прости... Прости. Я не имел…  
  
— Нет, ты всегда «не имел»! Блять! Твои действия всегда рассчитаны. Святой Дерек Хейл. Я знаю. Но это так. Ты **всегда** так делаешь. — Стайлз пролез в расстояние между Дереком и стеной.  
  
— Стайлз, я даже не знаю, из-за чего мы спорим.  
  
— Тебя! Из-за тебя! И твоих восьмидесяти рабочих часах, и друзьях-барменах, о которых я ничего не слышал. И о том, что ты терпеть не можешь мои прикосновения! — прокричал Стайлз, борясь с желанием скрестить руки на груди.  
  
— А как, ты думаешь, оплачиваются _счета_ , Стайлз? Мне приходится так много работать, потому что _ты_ хотел этот здоровый дом! И Бойд мой друг! Мне не дозволено иметь друзей? Ты _вечно_ у Эрики. Не то чтобы ты по мне скучал. Ты каждую неделю ходишь на покер. Не делай вид, что сидишь ночами дома, дожидаясь меня, — выплюнул Дерек, его голос был тверд.  
  
— Это… это игра от _участка_. Половина того, что меня повысили, заслуга этих походов. Ты хоть помнишь, зачем мне было нужно повышение, Дерек? Чтобы хотя бы у одного из нас было стабильное расписание! Для… — Стайлз замолк на мгновение, глотая ком в горле и проклиная набегающие на глаза слезы. — Для, блять, **детей** , которые должны были заполнить этот здоровый дом, Дерек. Что было глупой мечтой, как я понимаю. У тебя бы даже не было времени на них.  
  
— Не говори глупостей, Стайлз. Я бы нашел время для детей.  
  
Стайлз замер. Он сощурил глаза и тихим тоном проговорил:  
  
— Значит, дело во мне? Это для меня у тебя нет времени?  
  
— Это не то… Блять, это не то, что я хотел сказать, Стайлз!  
  
— Конечно, нет. Конечно. Хорошо. Отлично, Дерек. Все в порядке. Знаешь, почему я повторяю это? Потому что что еще я должен тебе говорить? Ты ведь всегда прав. Ты все делаешь правильно. А я… Я не могу понять, что я еще тут делаю.  
  
Глаза щипало из-за слез, и он, наконец развернувшись, взбежал вверх по лестнице. Все было по его вине. Не стоило надеяться. Никогда не срабатывало. Они пытались, пытались и пытались, но ничего не выходило. Почему он думал, что в этот раз будет по-другому?  
  
Сняв всю одежду, он забрался в душ, где под горячими струями воды позволил себе осесть на пол и расплакаться.  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Стоило ему выйти из душной ванной в холодную спальню, Стайлз почувствовал себя отвратно. Он увидел, что все его вещи собраны с пола, а плед, что обычно лежал на стуле, пропал. Надев домашние штаны и старую футболку, он отправился на поиски Дерека.  
  
Начиная со второго этажа, он проверил обе гостевых, но никого не нашел. Вздыхая, он отправился вниз, проверяя кабинет Дерека и гостиную.  
  
Чем дольше он не мог найти Дерека, тем больше он переживал. Выглядывая из окна, он увидел, что машина Дерека была все еще припаркована (как попало), значит, он не уезжал. По крайней мере, если он не отправился на пробежку.  
  
Он медленно толкнул дверь в подвал.  
  
— Дерек? — позвал он с лестницы. Он не услышал ответа, но когда его глаза привыкли, он увидел блики телевизора. Он поспешил вниз, чтобы обнаружить Дерека, заснувшим на диване с включенным ТВ. Он был красивый, и Стайлзу было больно на него смотреть.  
  
Медленно Стайлз подошел к дивану, смотря, как Дерек дышит.  
  
— Ты не спишь. Ты никогда так быстро не засыпал.  
  
Пальцы на руке Дерека слегка дрогнули, подтверждая сказанное, но кроме этого от него не было реакции. Стайлзу хотелось наклониться и поцеловать его висок, или пробежаться рукой по его волосам. Но он заставил себя развернуться и уйти. Он достаточно раз пытался сегодня.


	2. Chapter 2

Лидия встретила их с улыбкой на лице во время следующего сеанса.  
  
— Стайлз! Дерек! Рада вас видеть! Вы оба выглядите отлично. Давайте присядем?  
  
Дерек усмехнулся. Они _не_ выглядели хорошо. Дерек точно знал, что он выглядел, как дерьмо. У старика Лейхи была операция на почках, а Камден был в Аспене на три недели, так что половина дел конторы была поделена между ним и Айзеком.  
  
Айзек был хорошим парнем и отличным адвокатом. Он был младше Дерека на несколько лет, так что он все еще искал свой стиль и иногда нуждался в помощи. Так что вместо двух адвокатов, делающих работу четырех, их ситуация походила на одного адвоката с хорошо квалифицированным помощником адвоката, делающими работу четырех. Дерек не был уверен, что высидит весь сеанс, не заснув.  
  
У Стайлза было растяжение в плече, поэтому его отправили на офисную должность пару дней назад. Он был недоволен. Он просто ненавидел бумажную работу и, видимо, тонул в ней.  
  
Но они были только рады, потому что так они не виделись друг с другом. Стайлз работал с девяти до пяти. Дерек уходил в семь и ложился спать после полуночи. У них не было возможностей поговорить, и оба они были этим довольны, потому что они не знали, что сказать.  
  
— Дерек, — Лидия щелкнула пальцами в сантиметре от его лица.  
  
— Эм, да? Простите.  
  
Она выглядела крайне осуждающе, но кивнула.  
  
— Стайлз собирался рассказать, как прошло задание прошлой недели. Не хотите ему помочь?  
  
Дерек вздохнул и позволил взгляду скользнуть в сторону Стайлза, смотревшего строго вперед.  
  
— Что ж, он не проронил и слова о разводе. Но я думаю, это из-за того, что мы не разговариваем, — ответил он, смотря на свои руки.  
  
— Развод, развод, развод, развод, развод, — повторил несколько раз Стайлз, все еще не смотря на мужа.  
  
— Как по-взрослому, Стайлз, — хмыкнул Дерек, закатывая глаза и не обращая внимания на укол боли. Они были там же, где начали. Ему было интересно, захочет ли Махилани с ними работать после провала с Лидией Мартин.  
  
— Простите, джентльмены! — вмешалась Лидия. — Не желаете объяснить, что тут происходит?  
  
— Он взял меня с собой забрать выигрыш от спора с другом барменом. Я даже не знал, что он делает ставки. Или что он заводит друзей барменов, — начал Стайлз, звуча совсем жалко.  
  
— Он танцевал. Не знал, что он так умеет. Мы немного целовались. Подурачились в машине. Он хотел… пойти дальше, пока я был за рулем, — Дерек продолжил, позволяя себе глянуть на Стайлза, что внимательно следил за выражением лица Мартин.  
  
— Затем он меня отпихнул от себя.  
  
— Отпихнул немного сильное слово, не находишь?  
  
Стайлз сощурил глаза.  
  
— Ммм, нет. Не нахожу. А как бы ты это назвал?  
  
— Тебе раньше… — Дерек остановился, но взгляд Стайлза уже пылал.  
  
— Мне раньше нравилось? Ты это хотел сказать. Потому что это правда. Мне нравилось и нравится, вообще-то. Даже очень. Только если это значит, что за этим последует _продолжение_. Совсем не тот эффект, когда тебя отталкивают, потому что не хотят секса.  
  
— Я же сказал, мне жаль.  
  
— А затем ты сделал это снова.  
  
— Мне, блять, жаль, Стайлз. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?!  
  
— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты что-то **говорил**. Я хочу, чтобы ты  _делал_!  
  
— Могу я вмешаться на секунду? — спросила Лидия. Ее губы были сжаты в тонкую линию. Стайлз кивнул, заливаясь краской. — Значит, вы пошли выпить. Потанцевали. Узнали друг о друге что-то новое. У вас была интимная близость. Что случилось по приезде домой?  
  
Дерек заговорил:  
  
— Стайлз… Я обидел его, когда остановил в машине, — пробубнил он.  
  
— И я предполагаю, что то был минет во время вождения?  
  
Дерек поперхнулся, но кивнул. Лидия хмыкнула и показала продолжать.  
  
— Не то чтобы я не хотел. Я просто был удивлен и знал, что долго не продержусь, и… — Дерек покраснел, но продолжил: — Я не хотел его разочаровывать. Прошло много времени, и я просто хотел, чтобы все было… хорошо. — Он посмотрел вверх и увидел больше понимания, чем жалости, во взгляде Лидии. Он не мог посмотреть в сторону Стайлза, но заставил себя говорить дальше: — А затем он… он сказал что-то о том, что меня не бывает дома.  
  
— Это была шутка, — выплюнул Стайлз.  
  
— Была ли, Стайлз? — спросила Лидия. —  _Правда_?  
  
— Да. _Правда_. Если мы не можем шутить о наших проблемах, то… Он много работает. Я понимаю. Я знал, на что подписываюсь. И… он был прав. Я стараюсь занять себя, понимаете? Я не сижу вечерами дома в ожидании. Я просто… у нас были планы. И мы сделали все, что должны были, но результат совсем не тот, что мы ожидали.  
  
— Можете быть конкретнее, Стайлз?  
  
Мужчина как-то ссутулился в кресле, словно из него высосали все желание бороться. Это так напоминало сцену в его офисе, что Дереку захотелось что-то треснуть. Он хотел все _исправить_. Он готов сделать все возможное, лишь бы не видеть этот смирившийся взгляд на лице Стайлза.  
  
— Дети, — проговорил Дерек, понимая, что Стайлз не станет уточнять. — Мы планировали, что мне предложат партнерство, чтобы мы могли купить дом побольше для детей. Стайлз должен был получить повышение, чтобы у него был стабильный график для детей.  
  
Лидия кивнула.  
  
— Стайлз, — позвала она, ожидая, пока тот не поднимет голову. — Была ли это шутка?  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
— Я хотел, чтобы это была шутка. Я просто думал, если мы вновь будем близки, он вспомнит… ну, ту жизнь, о которой мы мечтали, к чему мы стремились.  
  
Она закивала и вздохнула.  
  
— Ладно, вы двое. Я назову это задание выполненным с успехом. Вы вышли в свет, узнали новые вещи друг о друге. У вас была близость. Это доказывает, что есть вещи, которые вы можете узнать, и направления, в которых вы можете двигаться.  
  
— Ну, — усмехнулся Стайлз, — это чрезмерно оптимистично, не считаете?  
  
— Ну, кто-то в этой комнате должен быть настроен оптимистично, Стайлз. Обязательно было говорить «развод» _пять раз_?  
  
Стайлзу хватило ума выглядеть смущенным.  
  
Когда никто из них не заговорил, и она продолжила:  
  
— Это _хорошее_ начало. Но я посоветую не торопиться с физическим аспектом ваших отношений. Я не думаю, что секс — это хорошая идея.  
  
Стайлз возмущено вздохнул.  
  
— Секс _всегда_ хорошая идея!  
  
— Считаете? А вот я думаю, с вашими чувствами, как бы ощущался секс? Вы не испытаете морального удовлетворения. Это будет сродни секса с незнакомцем.  
  
Стайлз вспомнил тот раз, когда они ходили на двойное свидание с Айзеком и Эллисон. Ему не хотелось чувствовать себя, как в тот раз.  
  
— Ладно. Нет сексу. Что еще?  
  
— Что я заметила, на прошлой неделе, так это вашу осмотрительность. Особенно в вас, Дерек. Вы знали, что Стайлз устал, но также вы знали, что у вас есть необходимость закончить задание. Вы вызвались первым и показали Стайлзу вашу сторону, с которой он не был до этого знаком. И, Стайлз, вы ревновали к близости между Дереком и его другом, но не устроили сцены. И отплатили тем, что раскрыли свою сторону. _Вот на чем_ я хочу сфокусироваться. На этой неделе попробуйте сделать что-то друг для друга. Это все.  
  
Дерек и Стайлз кивнули в унисон, заставляя девушку усмехнуться, прежде чем отправить их домой.  
  


________________________________________

  
  
— Тебе нужно домой, Стилински, — сказала Эрика, собирая вещи.  
  
Стайлз угукнул ей в ответ, просматривая дело, лежащее перед ним.  
  
— Нужно понять, что здесь не так. Я близок к разгадке, чувствую. Мне просто…  
  
— Тебе просто, — зло проговорила Эрика, прислоняясь бедром к столу, — нужно свалить нахрен. Разве ты с горяченьким адвокатом не пытаетесь спасти свой брак? Не вижу, как это случится, если ты все время проводишь здесь.  
  
У Стайлза был тяжелый взгляд:  
  
— Во-первых, — проговорил он холодным тоном, — мы не говорим об этом. Никогда. — Девушка закатила глаза, но кивнула. — Во-вторых, на свободе разгуливает маньяк, считающий, что ему дозволено похищать и резать женщин. Существуют более важные вещи, чем…  
  
— Твой брак, Стилински? Ты ставишь в приоритет плохих парней своему мужу? — хмыкая, девушка пробежала пальцами по кудрям и выпрямилась. Смотрела она на него с толикой презрения, и Стайлз опустил взгляд, лишь бы не видеть этого.  
  
— Его, наверное, даже дома нет. Его никогда нет дома, — проворчал он.  
  
— Стайлз, время половина двенадцатого, и твой телефон трезвонил раза три за последний час. Он дома. Он ждет тебя. Этого парня ищет вся полиция. А за Дереком кто-нибудь ухаживает?  
  
Острый укол боли почувствовал Стайлз от мысли, что кто-то мог. Что, если кто-то носит Дереку ленчи или посылает смски, прося уйти с работы пораньше? Ревность и страх окрасили его лицо в красный цвет.  
  
— Чего ты еще здесь? — дуясь, спросил он, закрывая файлы на рабочем столе и надевая пальто.  
  
Девушка рассмеялась:  
  
— Да если бы не я, кто бы тебя осенил?  
  
Обходя стол, Стайлз схватил своего партнера за руку.  
  
— Ты лучшая, Эрика. Честно. А сама-то когда остепенишься?  
  
Услышав это, Рейес откинула голову назад и расхохоталась.  
  
— Сразу, как только найду того, кто сможет все это выдержать, Стилински. Меня много, дорогой.  
  
Стайлз рассмеялся с ней.  
  
— Да уж.  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Он старался тихо пробраться в дом, медленно поворачивая ключ в замке и стараясь не скрипеть дверью. Боже, нужно было давно смазать петли. Он говорил это себе последние… полгода.  
  
Стайлза удивило то, что свет был включен. Снимая обувь и вешая куртку с шарфом, он позвал:  
  
— Дер? — он произнес это не слишком громко, чтобы не разбудить мужа, если тот заснул.  
  
Хейл вышел из кабинета сразу же, и у Стайлза пересохло в горле. Тот был одет в белую рубашку, верхние пуговицы были расстегнуты, а рукава закатаны. Его волосы были растрепаны, словно он несколько раз раздраженно запускал в них пальцы, и Стайлзу вдруг захотелось, чтобы они были растрепаны им самим и совершенно по другой причине. У Дерека были покрасневшие из-за работы глаза, но взгляд их был нежен и мягок.  
  
— Ты пришел.  
  
Боже, он был ходячим сексом.  
  
— Выглядишь вымотанным, — выпалил Стайлз, ругая себя за отсутствие фильтра. Дерек замялся, но подступил ближе.  
  
— Да, я… Старик Лейхи лег на операцию с почками, так что я занимаюсь его делами. Подумал, поработаю дома. Постараюсь быть здесь почаще? — последнее предложение мужчина закончил вопросом, нервно потирая шею.  
  
Стайлз закивал и пошел на кухню, достать им пива.  
  
— Прости, что не пришел раньше, — сказал он Дереку. — Я забылся, и Эрике буквально пришлось оттаскивать меня от стола за шиворот.  
  
Он развернулся, опираясь задом о столешницу буфета. Дерек подошел к столу, разделявшему их, вставая напротив предложенной ему бутылочки.  
  
— Понимаю. Легко окунуться в работу с головой. Обстановка здесь была напряженной.  
  
Глаза Стайлза расширились.  
  
— Нет! Нет, не в этом дело. Просто… — он замолчал, не зная, как объясниться. — Всему виной это дело… Возможно, серийник. И я… оно меня беспокоит.  
  
Дерек замер на мгновение, но предложил:  
  
— Если хочешь, можем поговорить об этом?  
  
Стайлз покачал головой.  
  
— Не хочу, и тебе не нравится обсуждать дела, а это дело… Стремное оно, Дер. Я хочу отвлечься?  
  
Снова кивая, Дерек протянул руку к бутылке и откупорил крышку.  
  
— Я, эм, записал игру Метс. Сохранено на…  
  
— Что ты сделал? — спросил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек пожал плечами, делая глоток.  
  
— Я… в смысле, я был дома и увидел, что игра начинается. Я знал, что ты не успеешь ее посмотреть, поэтому записал. Ничего особенного.  
  
— А вот и нет! Это же плэй-офф. Это… — Стайлз громко сглотнул, его глаза бегали от лица мужа к телевизору. —  _Спасибо,_  — выдохнул он с улыбкой.  
  
Сердце Дерека пропустило удар.  
  
— Без проблем. Я, эм… Иди посмотри? — сказал он, немного отступая, вцепившись в бутылку пива, как в спасательный круг.  
  
— Эй, — остановил его Стайлз. — Может, вместе посмотрим?  
  
— Не могу. Прости. У меня еще много работы. Но ты… ты отдохни, хорошо?  
  
Стайлз согласно кивнул и с довольной улыбкой направился к дивану.  
  
Дерек вернулся в кабинет, чувствуя себя радостно, но в то же время пристыженно. С одной стороны, Стайлз был рад, и это _из-за него_. С другой стороны — это был такой маленький жест. И Стайлз был так ошарашен, словно для Дерека было из ряда вон выходящим делать для него что-то подобное. Это заставило его задуматься, когда в последний раз он делал что-то приятное для своего мужа.  
  
Он зарылся руками в волосы, потому что не мог вспомнить. Когда он стал этим парнем? Растирая лицо, он пообещал себе, что исправится. У Стайлза Стилински будет самый преданный, внимательный и учтивый муж во всем районе, черт возьми.  
  
Успокоив себя, он вернулся к работе.  
  


________________________________________

  
  
У них получилось, подумал Стайлз, чувствуя, как облегчение накрывает с головой. Они поймали ублюдка. Стайлз лично соединил все точки, выяснив, что все жертвы маньяка были членами спортзала. Он был немного оскорблен — из-за его повязки он не смог лично совершить арест. Эрика сказала, что он пытался сбежать и ей пришлось догонять и прижимать его к земле, чтобы нацепить наручники. Его плечо болело даже о мысли о сопротивлении, но, боже, как он хотел бы поучаствовать в аресте.  
  
Тем не менее, как внесшему важный вклад в расследование, ему позволили участвовать в допросе. Он был беспощаден, и идиот запел, как птица, даже не пытаясь просить адвоката.  
  
Этот день был победным. Половина участка сидела в баре, празднуя, и Стайлзу бы праздновать с ними, но не этого ему хотелось. Большая миска с хлопьями и сон звучали идеально.  
  
На улице еще стоял день, когда он пришел домой. Финсток сказал, что у него завтра выходной, потому что он отработал слишком много часов на прошлой неделе. Стайлз даже притворяться не стал, что недоволен.  
  
Хватая миску, он всыпал в нее с горкой шоколадных хлопьев и, открыв холодильник, обнаружил отсутствие молока.  
  
— Нет молока. Ну, конечно же, нет молока. Блять, — выругался он, хватая ключи со стола. Он вышел из дома, направляясь к машине.  
  
Вождение одной рукой выматывало, хоть продуктовый магазин и был в конце улицы. Зайдя внутрь, он сразу же вспомнил о миллионе других вещей, что нужно было купить. Хлеб, яйца, Нутелла, замороженные вафли, бананы…  
  
Несмотря на раннее желание валяться и ничего не делать, Стайлз чувствовал себя прекрасно. Он напевал себе что-то под нос, стоя в овощном и фруктовом отделе, когда на глаза ему попались спелые манго. В его голове появилась идея. Он ведь так и не поблагодарил Дерека за запись Метс, от мыслей об этом ему становилось тепло.  
  
Любимым блюдом Дерека, что Стайлз умел готовить, был стейк и салат из манго. Ничего сложного, нужно было только много резать. Так Стайлз выбрал все, что ему было нужно, он закинул продукты в тележку и отправился домой с широкой улыбкой на лице.  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Нарезать овощи одной рукой было _невозможно._ Настолько, что Стайлз снял повязку еще до того, как закончил резать первый лук. Чем быстрее он закончит, тем быстрее сможет нацепить дурацкую повязку на место, выпить обезболивающего и завалиться спать.  
  
Сам процесс готовки занял немного времени, и хотя его плечо начало болеть под конец, оно того стоило. Он убрал ужин в контейнер и приклеил к нему записку: _обязательно поешь, хорошо?_  — а затем убрал контейнер в холодильник.  
  
Он убрался на кухне и, перед тем как уйти, наклеил на холодильник еще одну записку:  
  
 _Открой меня.  
P.S. Поймали плохого парня. Буду спать три дня._  
  
Он взбежал по лестнице в спальню, выпил таблетки и рухнул на кровать, даже не снимая обуви.  
  
Дерек будет зол, подумал он, перед тем как провалиться в сон.  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Когда он проснулся, солнце уже взошло, и что-то кололо его в шею. Буркнув себе под нос, он попытался смахнуть это и обнаружил пальцами стикер, приклеенный к волосам.  
  
 _Мне понравилось.  
Спасибо.  
P.S. Раз уж ты герой, прощаю тебе обувь. Только на этот раз._  
  
На один момент его сонным глазам привиделось, что дальше последовало _люблю тебя_ , ведь так было раньше.  
  
Боже, они не обменивались фразой «люблю тебя» несколько месяцев. Стайлз сейчас бы даже не сказал, почему и с чего все началось. Изначально они были очень заняты. Они едва виделись друг с другом, обменивались лишь быстрыми «привет» и «пока», когда один приходил домой, а второй уходил. Но они, по крайней мере, знали, что любят. Не имело значения, что они не произносили этого вслух, ведь раньше они все время говорили, что любят друг друга.  
  
Но потом случилась их первая крупная ссора, и у них не было времени сесть и решить начавшиеся проблемы, поэтому они просто замяли тему, но чувствовали, как что-то обидное затаилось в груди.  
  
А затем случилась еще одна ссора, и еще одна, и еще. Резкие слова, злые взгляды и хлопающие двери закрались в сердце Стайлза, туда, где томилась любовь, и остались там. Сейчас слова о любви причиняли боль и пугали.  
  
— Идиот, — сказал он себе под нос, поднимаясь с кровати. Он вел себя глупо.  
  
Настроение было уже испорчено, когда он спустился вниз. Но раздражение быстро сменилось шоком, стоило ему увидеть Дерека у плиты, жарящим яйца.  
  
— Ты дома, — выпалил он, заставляя Дерека вскинуть бровь.  
  
— А ты получил свою записку, — ответил Хейл, кивая на сжатый желтый комочек бумаги в руках Стайлза.  
  
— Ага, — проговорил Стайлз, усаживаясь на высокий стул за стол. — Смешно, — хихикнул он.  
  
— Я стараюсь, — с улыбкой пожал плечами Дерек.  
  
Не издавая лишнего шума, Дерек поставил перед ним тарелку с яйцами, сосисками и тостом.  
  
— Ты хорошо спал?  
  
— Плечо немного беспокоило, но, в основном, да, — закивал Стайлз, с аппетитом набрасываясь на завтрак. —  _Бля,_  — простонал он с вилкой во рту. — Это очень вкусно, — он практически прохныкал слова, показывая на тарелку вилкой. Дерек хмыкнул и развернулся к раковине, делая вид, что моет посуду, чтобы Стайлз не заметил его румянца.  
  
— Лидия сказала передать тебе, что гордится тобой, — сказал Хейл через плечо. Вилка Стайлза с грохотом упала на тарелку.  
  
— Черт! — воскликнул он. — Вчера была среда? Вот черт! Блять, прости меня. — Дерек быстро повернулся.  
  
— Стайлз, все в порядке, — проговорил он медленно, стараясь успокоить мужа.  
  
— Нет, не в порядке, — пробубнил Стилински, растирая лицо ладонью. — Это же семейная консультация. Я не должен был ложиться спать. Блять, я даже не подумал об этом. Почему ты ходил? Малыш, я правда не пытался отделаться от сеанса или слать тебя одного.  
  
Приятная дрожь пробежала по спине Дерека от давно не слышанного прозвища.  
  
— Я… да все в порядке. Ты так много работал. И вы его поймали. Ты заслуживал выспаться. Это не потому… Я сходил, потому что хотел. Мне нравится Лидия. Мне нравится с ней говорить. Все в порядке. Она сказала то же самое.  
  
Стайлз все еще выглядел так, словно переехал собаку, с опущенными плечами, надутыми губами и печальным взглядом, упертым в полупустую тарелку.  
  
— Ты не думаешь, что я поставил в приоритет свой сон моему браку? — спросил он тихо.  
  
Дерек испустил смешок. Стайлз быстро поднял взгляд.  
  
— Нет, Стайлз. Я думаю, что у тебя был тяжелый рабочий день, после которого ты пошел спать. Того, что ты, будучи выжатым как лимон, приготовил мне мой любимый ужин, достаточно.  
  
Кивая, Стайлз продолжил есть, а Дерек вернулся к посуде. Тишина, воцарившаяся между ними, не была неуютной. Закончив есть, он обошел стол, положил тарелку в раковину и, взяв сухое полотенце, начал вытирать посуду, вымытую Дереком.  
  
— О чем вы с Лидией говорили без меня? — через некоторое время спросил Стайлз, стараясь звучать не слишком заинтересованно.  
  
Дерек как-то замер. Он прочистил горло и сказал:  
  
— Мы говорили о Кейт.  
  
Спокойное выражение лица Стайлза не дрогнуло, в отличие от дерекова. Так он продолжил вытирать тарелки и, хмыкнув, спросил:  
  
— И что вы о ней говорили? — краем глаза он смотрел, как Дерек повел плечом, но было видно, как у того немного дрожали пальцы, покрытые пеной. Стайлз протянул руку к мужу в успокаивающем жесте. — Дер, — проговорил он медленно, — я начинаю переживать.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Дерек, опуская тарелку. Стайлз протянул ему полотенце вытереть руки, которое тот принял с благодарностью. — Это просто… странно. Она спросила, не хочу ли я разрывать наши отношения оттого, как закончились отношения с Кейт.  
  
Стайлз перевел взгляд на двор за окном, сохраняя лицо.  
  
— Это имеет больше смысла, чем мне хотелось бы признать, — аккуратно проговорил он. — Ты встречался с ней сколько? Восемь месяцев в колледже. — Дерек кивнул в ответ. — А затем, когда вы расстались, она попыталась сжечь твой дом. — Хейл вновь кивнул. Стайлз громко сглотнул. — Так может, ты боишься, что если мы расстанемся, я чокнусь? Ну, у меня-то будет больше прав, чем у Кейт. Я провел полжизни с тобой. Я просто не буду знать, что делать без тебя, — пробубнил Стайлз больше себе, чем Дереку.  
  
— Ты… правда? — спросил Дерек, встречаясь взглядом со Стайлзом.  
  
—  _Конечно_ , Дер. Я бы… Боже, да я бы был в полной жопе. Я бы даже не знал, как… — он замолк. Было больно от того, что Дерек сомневался в том, что нужен был Стайлзу, как воздух. — Но ты же знаешь? Что я бы ни за что не причинил тебе такую боль? Я бы никогда так с тобой не поступил. Ты же знаешь? — спросил он, и Дерек закивал в ответ.  
  
— Еще она спрашивала, не считаю ли я, что разрыв наших отношений поставит под вопрос разрыв с Кейт, — проговорил Дерек почти шепотом.  
  
— Ну, это не имеет никакого смысла. С ней ты расстался за несколько _месяцев_ до того, как у нас что-то случилось. Я предполагал, что это из-за того, что она сумасшедшая, что в итоге оказалось правдой. Я имею в виду… — Стайлз замолчал, увидев выражение лица Дерека. — Дер? Почему ты расстался с Кейт?  
  
Хейл вздохнул и развернулся, опираясь бедром на столешницу, он скрестил руки на груди и, вздохнув, посмотрел на Стайлза.  
  
— Помнишь ту вечеринку, на которую мы все пошли? Мама отправила меня с Эллисон, а ты был со Скоттом. Они куда-то пропали, и мы остались вдвоем?  
  
Стайлз усмехнулся.  
  
— Ага. Я был в восторге просто стоять рядом с тобой. Ты был самым горячим парнем на той вечеринке и говорил только со мной. Это было потрясно.  
  
Дерек кивнул.  
  
— Я и не хотел говорить ни с кем, кроме тебя. Ты был восхитительным. Ты был умным и смешным, не прекращал говорить и знал абсолютно всех, даже маленькие истории, связанные с ними. И вокруг было столько выпивки, но тебя это не волновало.  
  
Стайлз теперь тоже развернулся к мужу торсом, смотря на него с подозрением.  
  
— Ты помнишь о той вечеринке гораздо больше меня, — выдохнул он, Дерек кивнул.  
  
— Я не мог прекратить думать о тебе с тех пор. Элли думала, это смешно. Даже когда я вернулся в колледж, мне все еще не хотелось говорить с кем-либо другим. Через две недели после вечеринки я расстался с Кейт.  
  
Рот Стайлза раскрылся, но слова не лезли наружу. Он покачал головой, стараясь привести мысли в порядок.  
  
— Почему мы никогда об этом не говорили? И что потом, ты страдал по мне до лета? — Дерек залился краской. — О МОЙ БОГ! Ты _сох_ по мне! Дерек, мать его, Хейл сох. По мне. Это невероятно, — он захихикал, но быстро пришел в себя. — Но если бы не я, — сказал он много тише, — ты бы не расстался с Кейт. И она не попыталась бы сжечь твой дом. Твоей семье не пришлось бы проходить через все это дерьмо. И если у нас ничего не выйдет… все эти вещи пойдут псу под хвост?  
  
Дерек кивнул:  
  
— Лидия подумала, что это возможно.  
  
— А это возможно? — спросил Стайлз, его глаза были полны беспокойства. — Из-за этого ты не хочешь развода? Потому что, Дер, Кейт сумасшедшая. Ты бы понял рано или поздно. Если ты хочешь быть вместе только из-за… — он посмотрел себе под ноги. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, будто застрял со мной, только потому что…  
  
— Замолчи, — резко оборвал его Дерек, заставляя Стайлза поднять взгляд. — Просто, просто не думай об этом так. Даже не говори так. Я не могу… Я тоже бы не знал, что делать без тебя, Стайлз, хорошо? Я… я до сих пор не хочу говорить ни с кем, кроме тебя. Не говори так никогда.  
  
Взволнованный, он снова вернулся к тарелкам, громыхая ими, вымывая их слишком быстро и небрежно. Стайлз молча стоял рядом, вытирая тарелки и стараясь не улыбаться теплому чувству, разливающемуся в животе от признания Дерека.  
  
— Она дала нам задание? — спросил он, когда прошло достаточно времени. Он вытер последнюю тарелку, убирая ее на самый верх стопки тарелок в шкафу.  
  
Дерек хмыкнул.  
  
— Да мы должны сделать что-нибудь, что делают все пары. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего.  
  
Стайлз усмехнулся.  
  
— Так и сказала?  
  
— Да, — ответил, улыбаясь Дерек. — Думал, можем пойти выбрать мебель в комнату на первом этаже.  
  
— Даже не знаю, когда сможем выкроить для этого время, — вздохнул Стайлз, потирая затылок. — Я-то сегодня свободен. Стоп. Что ты делаешь дома, уже почти обед?  
  
Его муж пожал плечами.  
  
— Взял отгул по семейным обстоятельствам. Иди в душ. Я тут закончу.  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Стайлз все еще смеялся, когда они подъехали к мебельному магазину.  
  
— Ты отпросился с работы по семейным обстоятельствам?  
  
Дерек закатил глаза и вздохнул, но вздох этот был пропитан любовью.  
  
— Да, Стайлз, я взял отгул.  
  
— У Старика постельный режим после операции, Камден в Аспене, а ты взял отгул. Кто у вас в офисе заведует?  
  
Дерек пожал плечами.  
  
— Айзек, наверное. Я сказал, что он может закрыть контору на сегодня, если захочет.  
  
От этого на Стайлза накатила новая волна истерического смеха.  
  
— Айзек! Айзек один в офисе! Боже, это ужасно! У тебя, наверное, теперь нет работы, — проговорил он, хохоча.  
  
— Не думаю, что там стены рухнут, — пробурчал Дерек себе под нос, и Стайлз прекратил смеяться на достаточное время, чтоб протянуть пальцы к руке мужа.  
  
— Эй, — проговорил, выдыхая, — я рад, что у тебя выходной, — признался он и через мгновение убрал руку, боясь, что Дерек сам отпрянет от его прикосновения, если оно продлится дольше.  
  
Пальцы Дерека дернулись, словно хотели переплестись с другими, но его рука осталась на месте. Вместо этого он улыбнулся Стайлзу, говоря:  
  
— Я тоже рад.  
  
Они уже зашли в магазин и стояли в отделе с мебелью, улыбаясь, как идиоты, друг другу, пока к ним не подскочила знойная блондинка-консультант.  
  
— Добрый день, джентльмены, — вежливо выговорила она, внимательно смотря на Дерека. — Меня зовут Кэйси. Могу я вам чем-либо помочь?  
  
Дерек конечно же одарил ее своей фирменной сияющей улыбкой. Стайлз закатил глаза: он буквально видел, как девушка потекла.  
  
— Да, — начал Дерек, — здравствуйте. Мы ищем раскладывающийся диван? Не обязательно с отдельным матрасом, можно просто выдвигающийся?  
  
Девушка закивала, не сводя взгляда с Хейла.  
  
— Конечно. У нас отличный выбор! Пройдемте за мной, — проговорила Кэйси, ведя их к секции мягкой мебели. Она послала куда-то в сторону Стайлза короткую вежливую улыбку. Тот, естественно, заметил, как она усердно виляла бедрами. Дерек этого не заметил. — Вот этот, наверное, самый лучший, — сказала девушка. — Диван удобный и раскрывается, стоит только потянуть вот… здесь. Идеально подходит для… друзей, остановившихся на время? — предложила она, посмотрев на Стайлза впервые за все то время, что помогала им. Стайлз переборол в себе желание ткнуть ей безымянным пальцем с кольцом в глаз.  
  
А Дерек даже не замечал ее намеков.  
  
— Какой у него размер, если разложить? — спросил Хейл, потирая щетину на подбородке. Стайлз ему нежно улыбнулся. Этот жест такой идиотский, сродни злодеям в фильмах про Бонда, но Дереку шло. Он выглядел очень сексуально.  
  
— Полуторный, — ответила Кэйси с улыбкой, но Дерек покачал головой.  
  
— Нет. Нет, нам нужен двуспальный. Лучше размера King. Нужно, чтобы на нем мог свободно спать хотя бы один мужчина выше 180 см.  
  
Девушка непонятливо моргнула на «хотя бы один мужчина», заставляя Стайлза закусить губы, грозящие расплыться в ухмылке. Теперь-то до нее начало доходить.  
  
— А для чего вам именно нужен диван? — спросила она менее уверенно.  
  
— Мы начинаем обставлять детскую комнату, и нам нужен такой диван, обивку или чехлы которого можно будет поменять, если мы решим изменить цвет в комнате. Мы подумали, что первое время придется проводить много времени в детской, поэтому нужен максимально удобный диван.  
  
Все внутри Стайлза дрожало. Он не был уверен, как Дерек ответит. Много времени прошло с тех пор, как они в последний раз говорили о детях. Он даже не был уверен, будут ли они двигаться в том же направлении, учитывая события последних четырех недель.  
  
Дерек, кажется, с этой проблемой не столкнулся.  
  
— Оу! — воскликнула Кэйси. — Вы с женой, наверное, очень рады?  
  
Дерек быстро поднял на нее взгляд, полный негодования.  
  
— Что? — спросил он наивно, в то же время, что и Стайлз воскликнул:  
  
— Серьезно? _Серьезно?!_  
  
— Что происходит? — невинно спросил Дерек.  
  
— Кэйси думает, что ты _слишком_ привлекательный для того, чтобы быть геем, — объяснил Стайлз. — Или для меня.  
  
Дерека озарило.  
  
— А, — ответил он. — Но я гей. И я с тобой. И нам нужен диван побольше. Покажите что-нибудь еще?  
  
Девушка кивнула, опустив голову, и провела их дальше.  
  
Не говоря ни слова, Дерек притянул мужа к себе, обнимая за талию. И когда в следующий раз Кэйси обернулась к ним, рассказывая про диван, который они купят, ее щеки залил румянец от увиденной картины.  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Двумя днями позже они сидели в гостиной, каждый в своем телефоне, с новостями, вещающими на заднем плане.  
  
Растратив все жизни в Candy Crush, Стайлз посмотрел на мужа. Дерек с головой ушел в то, чем занимался, поэтому он потянулся к пульту.  
  
— Не против, если я переключу? Эрика не отстает по поводу шоу, которое я просто обязан посмотреть.  
  
Дерек посмотрел на него, словно только заметил его присутствие.  
  
— Эм, конечно. Я, в общем-то, и не слушал толком.  
  
— А что ты делаешь? — спросил Стайлз, переключая.  
  
— Переписываюсь с Камденом. У него клиент, и, возможно, мне придется лететь в Лос-Анджелес.  
  
— Лос-Анджелес, — присвистнул Стайлз. — Звучит крупно.  
  
— Да, это может быть большое дело, — кивнул Хейл.  
  
Согласно хмыкая, Стайлз включил шоу, позволяя себе раствориться в мире подростков-оборотней.  
  
Через некоторое время Дерек заворчал:  
  
— Это сальто назад было совсем необязательно делать.  
  
Стайлз шикнул в адрес мужа:  
  
— Парень без рубашки с классными мускулами и щетиной может делать столько сальто, сколько хочет.  
  
— Значит, мускулы и щетина в твоем вкусе? — спросил Дерек, поднимая бровь.  
  
— Ну да. Думаю, это очевидно, учитывая… — проговорил Стайлз, показывая на всего Дерека, растекшегося по дивану с телефоном в руке. В его волосах седина появилась уже пару лет назад, и хотя другим людям подобное не шло, Хейлу она пришлась к лицу.  
  
— Я уже давно не хожу без рубашки, — легко ответил Дерек. Глаза Стайлза скользнули вниз к широкой груди, покрытой старой университетской футболкой.  
  
— Уверен, если бы ходил, выглядел бы намного лучше, чем этот парень, — сказал он, кивая головой в сторону ТВ, но не отводя взгляда от мужа. — Нужно проверить, — продолжил он, — ради науки.  
  
Дерек хмыкнул, но в его глазах заиграл озорной блеск.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я снял футболку, Стайлз? — спросил Хейл низким тоном, кладя телефон на стол.  
  
— Дело не в том, что я хочу, Дер. Это _ради науки_ , — качая головой, ответил Стайлз.  
  
Усмехаясь, Дерек поддел подол футболки, одним движением избавляясь от вещицы. Стайлз одобрительно захмыкал, заставляя улыбку Дерека становиться больше.  
  
— Тебе следует дать мне все пощупать, — широко улыбаясь, продолжил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек выгнул бровь.  
  
— Тоже ради науки?  
  
— Ага, — закивал Стайлз, — я думал о том, как его мускулы чувствуются на ощупь, с тех пор, как он появился на экране, так что…  
  
— Думаю, раз я без футболки, то и ты должен ее снять.  
  
— Не вижу, как это могло бы помочь эксперименту, — проговорил Стайлз, снимая свою футболку. Дерек засмеялся.  
  
— Может, у меня свое исследование? Этот долговязый брюнет напоминает мне тебя. Помнишь, когда у тебя волосы были коротко подстрижены.  
  
Стайлз застонал, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Это же было в старшей школе! — ворчал он, залезая на колени к Дереку.  
  
— Не знаю, — проговорил Дерек, сканируя взглядом лицо Стайлза. Он поднял руку и нежно пробежался пальцами по волосам мужа. По спине Стайлза пробежали мурашки.  
  
Было совершенно естественно податься вперед и прильнуть губами к губам Дерека. Сильные руки обхватили его, прижимая ближе. Стайлз обвил руки свободно вокруг шеи Дерека, усаживаясь удобнее.  
  
Дерек застонал, когда стояк Стайлза уперся ему в бедро. Воспользовавшись моментом, Стайлз скользнул языком в рот, лаская его. Скользнув рукой в темные пряди, он всосал в рот нижнюю губу мужа, кусая ее и оттягивая зубами. Звук, что издал Дерек, можно было назвать скулежом. От него Стайлз толкнулся вперед в поисках облегчения, хныча от того, как Дерек трется о него в ответ.  
  
Но телефон Дерека ожил на столе.  
  
— Блять, не обращай внимания, — пробубнил Стайлз, скользя губами по челюсти Дерека, скользя языком по горлу.  
  
— Это может быть Камден, — выдохнул он, все еще толкаясь бедрами вверх. У него крепко стояло на Стайлза, а в животе разлилось томное чувство, что он не испытывал уже давно.  
  
— К черту Камдена, — проговорил Стайлз, присасываясь к нежной коже и оставляя отметину на горле.  
  
Дерек зарычал, сгребая в кулаки резинку штанов и толкаясь пахом в податливое тело сверху.  
  
— Ах, _блять,_ Дер… — выкрикнул Стайлз, сжимая пальцы в волосах мужа. Мужчина улыбнулся, сгребая Стайлза и переворачивая его так, чтоб он оказался спиной на диване, прижатый сверху Дереком.  
  
Телефон снова раздался трелью, но никто не обратил на него внимания.  
  
Дерек потерялся в коротких звуках, что срывались с губ Стайлза, в изгибах его тела, в том, как он стремился быть ближе. Стайлз притянул его, целуя глубоко, открыто, страстно.  
  
— Слишком много вещей, — выдохнул в самые губы Стайлз, цепляясь пальцами за резинку домашних баскетбольных шорт Дерека, пытаясь стянуть их вниз и сжимая ягодицы мужа  
  
Где-то в глубине у Дерека начала просыпаться старая добрая паника. Разве Лидия не говорила им повременить с сексом? Что, если они переспят, а после будут чувствовать себя грязно? Ведь все шло нормально. А что, если они торопились? Хейл замер.  
  
Губы Стайлза ослабили напор, а затем и вовсе остановились, почувствовав паузу.  
  
— Что не так? — спросил тихо Стайлз.  
  
Медленно Дерек расцепил руки, опираясь одной на диван рядом с головой мужа и другой на подлокотник.  
  
— Мне кажется, нам стоит прекратить, — пробубнил он.  
  
Стайлз моргнул два раза, с глаз сошла пелена похоти.  
  
— Прекратить? Зачем?  
  
Садясь, Дерек подтянул шорты.  
  
— Лидия сказала не торопиться с физическим аспектом наших отношений. Так что я думаю, нам следует… подождать, — попробовал объясниться он. Стайлз тоже поднялся и отодвинулся в другой конец дивана.  
  
— Чего подождать, — спросил он, стараясь держать голос ровным.  
  
— Не знаю. Я не… Я просто переживаю.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул.  
  
— Хорошо. Окей. Я… мы не станем ругаться. Я не хочу ругаться. Я просто… Думаю, если тебе кажется, что мы торопимся, мы можем остановиться. Это нормально… наверное.  
  
— Нет! — заторопился Дерек. —  _Я_ не думаю, что мы торопимся. Я просто подумал, что тебе может потом так показаться? — неуверенно закончил он. Стайлз посмотрел на него.  
  
— Нет. Я, эм, мне все казалось нормальным? Не думаю, что мы торопились, — ответил он. Они мягко улыбнулись друг другу. — Так ты хочешь…. — предложил Стайлз, показывая головой на лестницу.  
  
— Мне все еще кажется… Я не уверен, — признался он тихо, не смотря на Стайлза.  
  
— Так тебе кажется, что мы торопимся. Словно мы не готовы.  
  
— Я просто думаю, что нам следует подождать немного. Я не знаю. Неужели сложно немного подождать? Может сначала обсудить это с Лидией, послушать, что она скажет? — взмолился Дерек.  
  
— Ты хочешь спросить нашего семейного консультанта, можно ли нам заниматься сексом? Я… забей, Дерек, — рассмеялся Стайлз, но совсем невеселым смехом. Он поднялся с дивана.  
  
— Стайлз. Мы просто не поняли друг друга. Не обижайся.  
  
Стайлз развернулся на пятках, подходя к холлу.  
  
— Нет. Я понимаю. Ты не считаешь, что мы готовы заниматься сексом. Ты хочешь подождать, пока мы сможем обсудить это с Лидией. Ты довольно-таки ясно выразился.  
  
Дерек так и застыл на месте, позволяя Стайлзу скрыться наверху, потому что именно это он и сказал, именно это он имел в виду.  
  
Вздыхая, он потянулся к телефону, посмотреть, что случилось. Он выругался, читая письма Камдена, обрисовывающие довольно благоприятную сделку для их конторы, но такую несвоевременную для его брака.  
  
Он взбежал вверх по лестнице, надеясь словить Стайлза, но тот уже скрылся в ванной. Дерек замер у двери с ручкой в руке, думая, стоит ли ему заходить, когда он услышал первый стон. Он буквально отпрыгнул от двери, словно его обожгло. Он зашагал по комнате, стараясь перебороть естественную реакцию на мужа. Не находя себе места, он зарыскал в комоде в поисках джинс и футболки. Переодевшись, он достал дорожную сумку и вытащил пару деловых костюмов, начав паковаться.  
  
Стайлз вышел из ванной через пару минут с полотенцем обернутым на бедрах и был встречен видом Дерека, упаковывающим свои костюмы.  
  
— Это что еще такое? — резко спросил он. Дерек бросил на него взгляд, но затем отвернулся.  
  
— Я же говорил, что могу понадобиться в Лос-Анджелесе.  
  
Глаза Стайлза расширились.  
  
—  _Сегодня?_  
  
Дерек пожал плечами.  
  
— Я должен быть там утром. Высплюсь в самолете. Все нормально.  
  
— Я… — начал Стайлз, не совсем уверенный, что чувствует. — Сколько тебя не будет?  
  
Дерек застегнул сумку, идя в ванную, чтобы собрать свои принадлежности.  
  
— Не совсем уверен. Надеюсь, всего день. Хочу вернуться к понедельнику, чтобы открыть офис. Но возможно, что вернусь во вторник.  
  
Стайлз стоял совсем растерянный и кивал, как болванчик. Дерек заметил и подошел к нему совсем близко.  
  
— Мне жаль, ладно? Это совсем не вовремя. Но Камден встретился с чертовой Кардашьян в Аспене, и одной из сестер срочно нужен адвокат. И мы просто не можем упустить…  
  
— Нет, нет, — оборвал его Стайлз. — Все в порядке. Это… очень важное дело. Лети. Я в порядке. Все… хорошо.  
  
Лицо Дерека совсем изменилось от того, как неискренне и как часто звучали теперь эти _все хорошо_ и _все в порядке_ в их жизни. Чем чаще Стайлз говорил это, тем хуже все становилось.  
  
— Я напишу, как только мы взлетим и приземлимся. Я вернусь так быстро, как смогу, хорошо? Я точно буду здесь к среде, чтобы поговорить с Лидией вместе. Я лю… будь осторожен, пока меня нет, ладно?  
  
Стайлз кивнул, и Дерек мягко прикоснулся губами к его лбу. Собрав свой багаж, он спустился вниз.  
  
Стайлз смотрел из окна, как Рейндж Ровер выехал со двора, провожая огни его фар взглядом, пока они не скрылись из виду.  
  
Боже, ведь все было так хорошо, горестно подумал он. Так хорошо.


	3. Chapter 3

Солнечные лучи только начали окрашивать стены комнаты, когда телефон Стайлза зазвонил. Ворча, он перекатился на бок, протягивая руку к телефону и прикладывая его к уху.  
  
— Стилински, — заворчал он в трубку.  
  
— Прости, — раздался голос Дерека. — Я тебя разбудил?  
  
Повернувшись к тумбе, на которой стоял будильник, он увидел 7:07 утра.  
  
— Да, — ответил Стайлз, — но все в порядке. Мне все равно пора вставать.  
  
Он начал распутывать ноги из кокона одеяла, в который закутался ночью, когда Дерек вдруг проговорил в трубку:  
  
— Можешь немного полежать?  
  
Мужчина замер на мгновение, прищурив взгляд.  
  
— Ты хочешь заняться сексом по телефону? Ты ведь отказался от настоящего секса, когда был здесь, так что…  
  
Дерек мягко рассмеялся.  
  
— Нет. Я не собирался… помнишь, как раньше мы ставили будильник на час раньше? Мы просто валялись вместе. Я думал об этом и просто… не знаю. Решил позвонить.  
  
Стайлз сел на кровати.  
  
— У меня… у меня нет часа.  
  
— Оу. Ты прав. Это было глупо. Нужно было обсудить все с тобой сначала. Я просто…  
  
— Дерек. Замолкни. Это не то, что я… У меня есть двадцать минут?  
  
Вздох Дерека разлился статичным шумом в динамике.  
  
— Ага. Хорошо. Эм, ты где?  
  
— Дома. В кровати.  
  
— Нет, — сказал Дерек, смеясь. — На какой стороне кровати? Знаю, что ты спишь в коконе, если меня нет. Перекатываясь. Где ты проснулся?  
  
— А! — сказал Стайлз, улыбаясь. — Я на, эм, на твоей стороне. Я собирался вставать, но ты сказал не вставать, так что я просто сел обратно.  
  
— Хочешь прилечь обратно?  
  
— На твою сторону?  
  
— Ага. Если хочешь?  
  
Стайлз лег на кровать, растягиваясь на кровати. Он глубоко вдохнул запах мужа, впитавшийся за годы.  
  
— Пахнет тобой, — проговорил он, чувствуя, как его накрывает дремота.  
  
— Да? — спросил Дерек, его тон стал совсем тихим, похожим на тон Стайлза.  
  
— Мгм, — ответил Стайлз, вжимаясь в подушку. — Здорово.  
  
Они провели в тишине немного времени, но она не была отталкивающей, пока к Стайлзу в голову не пришла мысль.  
  
— Плохо, что у тебя нет ничего, что пахнет мной.  
  
Молчание Дерека длилось слишком долго, пока он не пробубнил:  
  
— Я, возможно, украл одну из твоих футболок.  
  
Теперь уже рассмеялся Стайлз.  
  
— Живу с воришкой, да?  
  
— Мой муж и свекор хорошо обучили меня. Могу доказать, что невиновен, — рассмеялся Дерек в ответ.  
  
— Мы создали монстра, — вздохнул Стайлз, перекатываясь на другой бок. Он перевел взгляд на комод, где лежали его футболки. — Какую ты взял? — спросил он, зевая.  
  
— Старую. С первого барбекю участка, — ответил Дерек.  
  
— Эй, она из любимых! — захныкал Стайлз.  
  
— Знаю. Ты часто ее носишь. Поэтому я ее и взял.  
  
Стайлз закивал, но поняв, что муж его не слышит, хмыкнул.  
  
— Это здорово, — выпалил он, пока не растерял запал. — Нам нужно чаще так делать. Почему мы больше не делаем так?  
  
Дерек снова вздохнул.  
  
— Там сколько времени? 7:30? В это время я уже на работе. Сейчас мы разговариваем только потому, что я на другом побережье… и то у нас мало времени. Тебе скоро нужно в душ, да?  
  
— Пока есть время, — ответил Стайлз. — Может, у нас получится по ночам? — предложил он. Дерек замолчал.  
  
— Не знаю, получится ли у меня приходить в нормальное время, иногда ты спишь, когда я прихожу. Я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать, но…  
  
— Ты постараешься что-нибудь придумать, — уверенно проговорил Стайлз. — Дер, этого достаточно. Я знаю, что не часто говорю это. Но ты стараешься. И я этому благодарен. Я рад, что мы пытаемся.  
  
Дерек ничего не говорил, и Стайлз не думал, что можно было бы что-то сказать.  
  
— Как насчет этого? — начал он, садясь на кровати. — Давай впишем это в расписание. Как с терапией. Начнем раз в неделю. На час раньше? Да, когда тебе будет удобно. Неважно. А если я сплю, просто разбуди меня.  
  
— Стайлз, у тебя тяжелая работа. Тебе нужно отдыхать, — нежно сказал Дерек.  
  
— Мне нужен мой брак. Мой _счастливый_ брак, — выплюнул Стайлз. На линии стало тихо. Он протяжно вздохнул. — Прости, ладно? Прости… просто… Ничего страшного, если ты будешь меня иногда будить. Я хочу этого. Хочу, чтобы мы стали собой, Дер. Я так сильно хочу этого…  
  
— Мы могли бы… Я мог бы по вторникам. Станет легче, когда вернется Старик и Камден. Я что-нибудь придумаю. Я буду приходить домой раньше по вторникам. Как тебе?  
  
— Ага, — кивнул Стайлз. — Ты разбудишь меня?  
  
— Да. Если ты хочешь. Ты всегда немного злой, когда просыпаешься.  
  
— Это правда. Но ты всегда с этим справлялся. — Его губы расплылись в улыбке. Он глянул на часы. — Черт, Дер. Мне пора, уже 7:45, — сказал мужчина, торопясь надеть форму.  
  
— Хорошо. Хочешь, эм… хочешь поболтать попозже?  
  
— Сегодня вечером? — предложил Стайлз с надеждой. — Когда угодно. Я буду в свободен после шести. Просто позвони, хорошо?  
  
— Ага, — выдохнул Дерек. — Я позвоню.  
  
— Здорово. Хорошего дня тебе. Удачи с Кардашьян.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся, но тоже пожелал ему хорошего дня, перед тем как повесить трубку.  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Дерек все еще улыбался, подъезжая к поместью Кардашьянов в Голливуде. Матриарх семьи пожелала встретиться дома, подальше от любопытных глаз и ушей. Дерек готов поклясться, что видел нескольких папарацци или операторов шоу по дороге внутрь дома. Но кому нужны его фото?  
  
Он позвонил в дверь, и вскоре ему открыла брюнетка по имени Кэндис. Она проводила его внутрь, и они оказались рядом с дверью, ведущей, кажется, в офис.  
  
— Вам сюда, мистер Хейл, — сказала она, стуча в дверь два раза и отворяя ее.  
  
Дерек не знал, чего он ожидал, но точно не этого. В комнате были четыре женщины, все они сидели, лежали на красивой мебели. Одна сидела на диване, тихо плача, другая сидела рядом, пытаясь успокоить ее. Самая старшая, мама, сидела за массивным столом, перебирая бумаги. И, наконец, последняя расслаблялась в большом кресле у окна, давая понять, как ей скучно.  
  
— О, — старшая женщина поднялась, обходя стол. — Вы, должно быть, мистер Хейл. Мы вам рады. Я Крис. А это, мои девочки: Хлои, Ким и Кортни.  
  
Хлои и Кортни сидели на диване, но Дерек этого не знал. Он не мог понять, кто был кем. Плачущая женщина не обратила пока на него внимания, Кортни же подарила ему вежливую улыбку и вернулась к утешению сестры.  
  
Третья, Ким, грациозно поднялась с кресла и подошла.  
  
— Привет, — промурлыкала она, — я Ким. А ты _красавчик_.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся ей, стараясь не краснеть. Он поднял руку, показывая кольцо.  
  
— И состою в браке. Я Дерек Хейл. Приятно с вами познакомиться.  
  
— Женатый адвокат по бракоразводным делам? — надула губки девушка. — Неинтересно.  
  
Он снова обратил взгляд к матери семейства.  
  
— Простите миссис Дженнер, но с кем именно я работаю? — спросил он, чувствуя себя овечкой в стае волков.  
  
— А, точно! Хлои, — показала она на плачущую девушку. — Хлои! — шикнула она. — Заканчивай с этим. Ты знала, что это грядет. Приведи себя в порядок, и приступим к делу.  
  
Девушка моментально вскинула презрительные глаза на мать, затем перевела взгляд на Дерека.  
  
— Он красивый, — усмехнулась она. Кортни, что сидела рядом, засмеялась. Ким закатила глаза.  
  
— Пойду проверю Норз, — объявила Ким, удаляясь из комнаты. — Было приятно с вами познакомиться, мистер Хейл.  
  
— И мне, — проговорил мужчина себе под нос. Кортни последовала примеру сестры.  
  
— Мне тоже пора, — сказала она, с виноватым видом поглядывая на сестру. Та отмахнулась.  
  
— Все в порядке, — сказала Хлои, шмыгая носом. — Не беспокойся. Забери мальчиков.  
  
Кортни улыбнулась и сжала пальцы на плече сестры, прежде чем исчезнуть из комнаты. Крис прочистила горло.  
  
— Не присядете, мистер Хейл?  
  
Дерек кивнул, присаживаясь на очень удобное кресло прямо напротив дивана. Крис вернула взгляд к бумагам на рабочем столе. Хлои подарила ему кривую улыбку.  
  
— Здравствуйте, я Хлои, — сказала она. — Простите за все это, — продолжила девушка, показывая на свое лицо. — Я просто… Мне тяжело, честно говоря.  
  
— Все в порядке, — мягко ответил Дерек. — Каждый справляется с ситуацией по-своему.  
  
— Нет, ей следует извиниться, — рассмеялась из-за стола Крис, — она ревет уже несколько дней. Ей должно быть стыдно. Сколько я ей говорила, — причитала женщина, посылая в сторону дочери тяжелый взгляд, — соберись уже. Ни у кого нет времени нянчиться с тобой. Но сквозь ее толстую черепушку, видимо, не доходит, что это бизнес.  
  
Хлои выглядела так, словно готова поддаться новому порыву истерики, а Дерек еле удержал себя от того, чтобы закатить глаза.  
  
— Миссис Дженнер? — спросил он, даря женщине свою самую добрую улыбку. — Не могли бы вы оставить нас с Хлои наедине?  
  
Крис посмотрела на него с прищуром:  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Хейл сохранил свою улыбку, но челюсть явно свело:  
  
— Адвокатская тайна. Конфиденциальность сказанного клиентом адвокату.  
  
— О, ей это не потребуется.  
  
— И мне нужно услышать подтверждение от клиента. — Дерек повернулся к Хлои.  
  
Крис с ожиданием посмотрела на дочь, но та смотрела лишь на свои колени, перебирая пальцами. Ее волосы упали вниз, закрывая лицо от пронизывающего взгляда матери.  
  
— Серьезно? — возмутилась Крис. Взгляд ее перебежал на лицо Хейла. — Не имеет значения. Я вам плачу. Я ваш клиент. Она просто… Хлои.  
  
— Оу, — проговорил Дерек, поворачиваясь торсом к женщине. — Вы разводитесь? — он старался принять невинный вид, но женщина все равно недовольно ответила:  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда не вы мой клиент.  
  
— Тогда вам не заплатят, — выплюнула она, ее лицо исказил гнев. Дерек пожал плечами и собрался вставать, потянувшись к своему кейсу.  
  
— Останьтесь, — тихо отозвалась Хлои.  
  
— Я не стану ему платить, Хлои, — возмутилась Крис. — Я смогу найти кого-то более квалифицированного.  
  
— Именно, — ответила Хлои, наконец посмотрев на мать. Они долго глядели друг на друга, пока Крис не буркнула недовольно. — Останьтесь, — повторила Хлои. — Я сама вам заплачу. Мам, оставь нас, пожалуйста.  
  
Женщина была возмущена и ясно дала это понять своим громким уходом. Дверь так сильно хлопнула, Дерек был удивлен, что древесина не треснула.  
  
— Она… грозная, — высказался он, заставляя клиентку нервно рассмеяться.  
  
— Она ужасная, но это хорошо, — вздохнула девушка. — Нужно быть с отличительными качествами, чтобы ей угодить. Она ненавидит Скотта — бойфренда Кортни. Ненавидит Канье. Зато любила Ламара. Он ведь восхищался ей. Нужно было еще тогда насторожиться.  
  
— Вы хотите рассказать мне, что произошло? — спросил Дерек, присаживаясь обратно. Девушка пожала плечами.  
  
— Просто я работаю тут и иногда во Флориде. Иногда бываю в Нью-Йорке. А Ламар… мой муж, он баскетболист. И все было хорошо, пока он работал тут, но потом он заключил контракт с Далласом, и все стало… — она вздохнула. — Мы обсуждали это. Мы согласились, что я не могу переехать в Даллас. Он профессиональный спортсмен. Они взяли титул, и успех вскружил ему голову. — Она сделала паузу, глубоко вздыхая. Дерек терпеливо ждал и немного нервничал, думая, что их ситуации чем-то схожи. — Были женщины, и наркотики, и… он растворился в этом. И все покатилось по наклонной. Он стал хуже играть. Наши отношения испортились. Его игра стала настолько плоха, что его перевели в младшую лигу. Все просто разрушилось. А с моей семьей, с моей матерью… С того момента, как он перестал быть звездой НБА, она решила, что он не достоин быть частью нашей семьи. Она наговорила ему ужасные вещи, а он ответил тем же, и из-за СМИ все вышло из-под контроля. Мне так жаль, что мы не можем просто поговорить и все уладить…  
  
И вот оно. Это знаменитое «просто». Дереку было больше всех понятно, что это «просто» не такое простое на деле. Он вздохнул.  
  
— Хлои, — обратился он мягким тоном, — вы хотите подавать на развод?  
  
— Нет, — призналась она. — Но он уже прислал бумаги, — говорила она, смотря вниз.  
  
— Я предполагаю, что вы заключали брачный контракт? — Девушка кивнула ему в ответ. — Тогда я не понимаю, зачем я вам нужен. Я с радостью бы с вами поработал, но в этой ситуации…  
  
— Он в Испании, — выпалила девушка. — Он в Испании, а его козел-адвокат достает меня этими бумагами и документами, и… — она вздохнула. — Некоторые из вещей, что он требует, мы покупали вместе. Мы покупали дом в городе Тампа. Я его обожаю и хочу его себе, и пару машин. Мы должны обсудить эти моменты. _А его здесь нет._ Он в гребаной Испании, и даже не удосужился встретиться со мной, обсудить наш развод, просто позвонил своему адвокату и все. А я хочу… Я хочу…  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я его прижал, — сказал Дерек, его губы разошлись в улыбке. Девушка посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. — Это я могу, — ответил Дерек, доставая из кейса документ и протягивая его ей на подпись вместе с другими бумагами. — Напишите мне список того, чего он хочет, и информацию о его адвокате. У вас есть копия бумаг, что он подал?  
  


________________________________________

  
  
От: Муженек  
 _Я по тебе чертовски скучаю._  
  
Стайлз глядел на смс дольше, чем нужно было, пытаясь вспомнить, когда Дерек в последний раз посылал ему подобное. Что-то такое честное.  
  
Кому: Муженек  
 _Ты в порядке?_  
  
Что-то должно было быть не так, если Дерек слал ему такие сообщения. Дерек ответил сразу же.  
  
От: Муженек  
 _Ты не занят?_  
  
Стайлз огляделся вокруг участка, где кипела жизнь. Он встретился взглядом с Эрикой, и та ухмыльнулась, кивая в сторону двери. Он принял это за разрешение смыться ненадолго, чтобы позвонить мужу.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил он сразу же, стоило Дереку поднять трубку.  
  
— Ничего. Ничего. Эти разводы так удручают и нагоняют депрессию, — сказал Дерек, его язык немного заплетался.  
  
— Ты пьян? — спросил Стайлз, и Дерек рассмеялся.  
  
— Совсем немного. Я в ЛА! Я вижу пляж отсюда. Нам нужно приехать сюда отдохнуть как-нибудь. Здесь хорошо.  
  
Стайлз мягко рассмеялся.  
  
— В следующем году. Расскажи о своем деле.  
  
Дерек глубоко вздохнул:  
  
— Все так грустно. Разводы — это так грустно. Не думаю, что мне нравится ими заниматься.  
  
— Говорит тот, кто всю жизнь ими занимается. Ты мог бы быть городским прокурором. Мы были бы как команда супергероев. Но нет. Ты решил податься немного в другое русло.  
  
— Работа прокурора занимает в два раза больше времени и приносит в два раза меньше денег, — заметил Дерек.  
  
— Бла, бла, бла. Супергерои, Дер. Мы могли бы быть супергероями.  
  
Ненадолго повисла тишина, прежде чем Дерек продолжил:  
  
— Ты правда этого хочешь? Чтобы я работал прокурором? Чтобы помогал тебе сажать преступников?  
  
Стайлз был поражен:  
  
— А ты сам этого хочешь?  
  
Дерек вздохнул.  
  
— Дело, над которым я работаю… ее муж просто преследовал свою мечту, знаешь? Следовал за своей мечтой, а его брак оставался позади. И знаешь, что? Его мечта так и не сбылась. Он играет в Испании. Он один в другой стране, где он никого не знает, не знает языка, и они разводятся… И это очень грустно, понимаешь?  
  
Стайлз кивнул:  
  
— Ты думаешь, это происходит с нами? Мы следуем за своими мечтами, оставляя брак позади?  
  
— Это не мечта, если в итоге в ней не будет нашего брака, Стайлз. Ты же знаешь это, да? Я не хочу… Я ничего не хочу без тебя. Я, блять, встретился с чертовыми Кардашьянами сегодня, а мне плевать. Я хочу домой к тебе. Хочу все исправить.  
  
Стайлз был тих, он был удивлен, но удовлетворение от услышанного разливалось по телу, и он не знал, что сказать.  
  
— Стилински! — позвала Эрика, заглядывая за дверь. Стайлз развернулся к ней, пытаясь унять широкую улыбку. Она усмехнулась.  
  
— Не хочется мне прерывать ваш разговор, голубки, но ты нам нужен.  
  
Он показал один палец, она кивнула и вернулась в офис.  
  
— Дер, — позвал он нежно, и Дерек хмыкнул.  
  
— Я слышал.  
  
— Ты же позвонишь мне позже? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Стайлз.  
  
— Ты хочешь?  
  
—  _Конечно_ , — выдохнул Стайлз, и Дерек рассмеялся.  
  
— Тогда я тебе позвоню. Наверное, вернусь завтра.  
  
— Хорошо. Будь осторожен. Скоро увидимся?  
  
— Скоро, Стайлз, — нежно проговорил Дерек. Но фраза звучала так, словно несла в себе совершенно другой смысл.  
  
Стайлз чувствовал тепло, разливающееся в груди, когда возвращался в участок. Он смотрел, не уделяя особого внимания, как капитан Финсток стоял посреди офиса. Рядом с ним стоял высокий блондин с глазами, цветом напоминающие то ли мятные конфеты, то ли яблочные.  
  
— Черт, — проговорил он шёпотом в адрес Эрики, стоявшей рядом. — Где они таких берут?  
  
— Думала, у вас с горяченьким адвокатом все налаживается?  
  
— Думал, мы об этом не говорим, — раздраженно ответил он. Но затем вздохнул и улыбнулся. — Налаживается. Но я же не слепой.  
  
— Это да. Как раз насладишься видом. Капитан пока поставил его наставлять.  
  
— Меня? Какого черта? Почему я? — заныл Стайлз. Он ненавидел нянчиться с новичками. Эрика стукнула пальчиком в его все еще болящее плечо.  
  
— Из-за этого.  
  
— Но я же в порядке, — захныкал он, заставляя нескольких людей обернуться. — Я могу стрелять!  
  
— Стилински! — крикнул Финсток, показывая на Стайлза. Тот недовольно направился к капитану.  
  
— Стайлз Стилински, Джордан Пэрриш. Покажи ему тут все, он у нас совсем зеленый.  
  
— Конечно, Кэп, — сказал Стайлз, с улыбкой разворачиваясь к парню, Пэрришу, чьи глаза были в миллион раз хуже вблизи. Он протянул руку, и Стайлз пожал ее. — Добро пожаловать в участок, — сказал он.  
  
Пэрриш кивнул, улыбаясь.  
  
— Спасибо, очень рад быть здесь.  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Стайлз никогда в жизни так не радовался приходу домой. Он стянул обувь и взбежал по лестнице в спальню, каждую минуту поглядывая на телефон. Дерек еще не звонил, а Стайлзу хотелось принять душ до его звонка. Он не хотел мыться после, хотел уснуть, слушая голос Дерека, как они делали это, когда они были в университете, Хейл в Северо-Западном в Иллинойсе, а он в Калифорнийском Университете в Дэвисе. У них было столько приятных воспоминаний, связанных с этим временем.  
  
Быстренько принимая душ, он был готов ко сну меньше, чем за полчаса. Он нырнул в кровать, закутываясь в одеяло. Две минуты спустя он чувствовал себя идиотом, лежащим в кровати в 6:15 вечера. Он поразмыслил над тем, чтобы спуститься вниз, взять пива и посмотреть телек.  
  
Так он и поступил, спустившись вниз и прихватив с собой телефон, чтобы не пропустить звонок. Он взял пиво с собой наверх, это случалось не часто, потому что он был неряшлив и не всегда убирал за собой пустые банки и бутылки. Возможно, настолько, что Дерек категорически запретил ему пить в спальне.  
  
Он прислонился спиной к изголовью кровати, поставив пиво на прикроватную тумбу. Звонок раздался ровно в 7:07. Стайлз рассмеялся и ответил:  
  
— А ты смешной.  
  
— Подумал, оценишь симметричность, — в голосе Дерека была слышна улыбка.  
  
— Ооо, — ответил Стайлз, улыбаясь. — Используем длинные слова. Ты, видимо, протрезвел.  
  
Дерек вздохнул, и Стайлз практически видел, как он трет лицо рукой, как Дерек делает, когда смущен.  
  
— Прости, не следовало мне.  
  
— Нет, это было здорово. Я рад, что ты позвонил. Я… не знаю, почему легче говорить по телефону. Почему все так сложно, когда мы вместе?  
  
Дерек вздохнул.  
  
— Не знаю. Но надеюсь, что так продолжится, когда я приеду. Все же было не слишком плохо, когда я уехал?  
  
— Да. У нас все, кажется, налаживается. Я просто…  
  
— Да, — ответил Дерек, испуская грустный смешок, — просто.  
  
— Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом. Расскажи о Кардашьянах. — На этот раз смех Дерека был искренним.

  
— Они ужасны. Но ты достаточно слышал о моем дне. Расскажи лучше про свой.  
  
— В моем не было Кардашьянов. Ты встретил Канье?  
  
— Что за Канье?  
  
— О боже, какого черта я вышел за тебя?  
  
— Расскажи про свой день, Стайлз. Как преступники Чикаго?  
  
— Да так же. Столица убийств США, как и прежде. О, у нас в участке новичок…


	4. Chapter 4

Дерек еще долго оставался на линии, после того как Стайлз заснул, слушая его дыхание и сонное бормотание. Он улыбнулся, но в груди что-то сжалось. Кровать в отеле казалась холодной, от простыней кожа чесалась, и ему просто хотелось домой. Хотелось потянуться к Стайлзу, пробежаться пальцами по его растрепанным волосам. Теперь он сможет, подумал Хейл. Он может прикасаться к мужу, не боясь отказа. Они наконец-то вернулись к тому, что было раньше, хотя Дерек и был на другом конце страны.  
  
По привычке он тихо выскользнул из кровати, словно боясь разбудить спящего партнера, быстро собрал то маленькое количество вещей, что привез с собой, оделся. Он планировал вылететь завтра, после завтрака с Хлои, но передумал.  
  
Не обращая внимания на время, он отправил электронное письмо, объясняя свое внезапное отбытие семейными обстоятельствами. Он написал, что если ее будут беспокоить какие-либо вопросы, то она может позвонить ему в любое время.  
  
Через пятнадцать минут он получил «Хорошо! Надеюсь, у вас все в порядке». Видимо, Кардашьяны занимались бизнесом даже после полуночи.  
  
Все решив, он вернулся к телефону и, приложив его к уху, улыбнулся размеренному дыханию в трубке. Он горько улыбнулся, сбрасывая вызов. Как бы ему ни хотелось и дальше слушать сопение мужа, в сто раз лучше было бы приехать раньше и удивить его.  


 

________________________________________

  
  
Планы Дерека рухнули, стоило ему приехать в аэропорт. В ближайшие три часа вылетов не было. Не было смысла возвращаться в отель, но и устанет он за эти три часа точно. Он недовольно бурчал все это время. Не так все шло в романтических комедиях, не то чтобы Дерек их смотрел. В таких кино, если герой хотел, Вселенная предоставляла ему самолет с последним свободным местом, посадка на который как раз подходила к концу.  
  
Но с Дереком этого не произошло.  
  
Вылет самолета, что должен был состояться через три часа, отложили еще на два. И даже когда они наконец-то вылетели, полет был ужасный. Их часто трясло над Колорадо. Это привело к истерике двух грудничков.  
  
К моменту приземления Дерек устал и был зол. Он прошел к паркингу, где оплатил стоянку на несколько дней, и нашел бок своего Рэндж Ровера расцарапанным. Выяснение отношений с администрацией парковки ни к чему не привело.  
  
— Мы не отвечаем за урон, нанесенный вашей машине, Мистер Хейл, — холодно проговорил мужчина. — Уверен, вы можете заполнить заявку, и ваша страховая фирма уладит финансовую сторону. Нам очень жаль.  
  
Дерек в итоге приехал домой к 10 утра. Его план разбудить Стайлза провалился, муж уже уехал на работу час назад. Как бы ему ни хотелось отправиться в участок и удивить его там, он знал, что слишком вымотался.  
  
Вместо этого он занес вещи в дом и принял горячий душ. Выйдя, он решил не одеваться и просто упал в кровать лицом вниз, вдыхая аромат Стайлза. Он заворчал, необходимость увидеть Стайлза жгла его легкие. Когда полотенце прошлось по эрекции, он вздохнул. Всеми мыслями он пытался отвлечься, успокоить тело, но предательский мозг напоминал, как давно у них не было секса. Как давно он не выбивал толчками стоны из этих грешных губ. Как давно в душе его не беспокоила расцарапанная спина. Как давно он не видел Стайлза раскрытым, мягким и вымотанным, готовым быть взятым.  
  
Гортанно простонав, он перевернулся на спину; полотенце спало с его бедер. Он скользнул рукой от груди, задерживаясь на набухшем соске, но продолжил путь, смыкая пальцы на основании члена. Он всхлипнул, глаза закатились назад, веки, дрожа, сомкнулись. Он позволил себе вспомнить их последний раз.  
  
Прошло пару дней с их отпуска, и все было пока хорошо между ними. Он помнил такое открытое выражение лица Стайлза, когда он жалобно просил, покусывая его ухо, даже умолял.  
  
_Дерек, пожалуйста._  
  
Простое воспоминание об этой всхлипнутой мольбе заставило Дерека скрипнуть зубами. Он помнил, как живот Стайлза был напряжен, как он выгибался, как его пальцы оставляли синяки на податливом теле, как Стайлз толкался бедрами, прося еще.  
  
Ладонь Дерека уверенно скользила по члену. Другой он мял и теребил соски. Запах его и Стайлза окутал его, заставил склонить голову в бок, прижаться носом к стайлзовой подушке.  
  
Кровь била в ушах, член пульсировал. Он сжал кулак и разжал, пытаясь вспомнить, как тугие, но гладкие мышцы Стайлза сжимали его, выдавливали из него оргазм.  
  
Он был так близко. Бусина смазки скатилась с головки вниз. Он заскользил рукой быстрее, представляя, что бы сделал со Стайлзом в следующий раз. Как бы он целовал его, пока его губы бы не припухли, наливаясь кровью. Как они бы, возможно, не дождались до дома. Как долго прошло с тех пор, как он брал Стайлза в машине, с тех пор, как он насаживал эту тугую задницу на свой член на заднем сиденье. Как Стайлз прижимался к Дереку, окутывая его, нашептывая грязные слова ему в ухо, сжимаясь на нем, словно он принадлежал именно там, в его невероятном жаре…  
  
Дерек кончил с громким стоном, сперма стекла по его пальцам в маленькую лужицу на животе. Волна наслаждения расслабила его и вымотала еще больше. Он едва вытерся салфетками, что были в полке, перед тем как отключиться.  
  
Проснулся он после обеда. Выругавшись, он набрал номер телефона, надеясь, что не ошибся.  
  
— Рейес, — напарница мужа проговорила в трубку.  
  
— Эрика, — пробубнил он сонно.  
  
— Горяченький адвокат! Как дела?  
  
— Бывало и лучше. Не скажешь, где Стайлз?  
  
— Он нянчится с новичком. Показывает ему маршруты патруля. Он ныл что-то про пиццу. Хочешь, я его вызову?  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Хотел его удивить. Думаю, знаю, где он может быть. Спасибо, Эрика.  
  
— Без проблем, милашка. Я рада, — на мгновение она замолчала. — Рада, что у вас все налаживается.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся.  
  
— Я тоже. Спасибо, Эрика.  
  
— Всегда к твоим услугам, милашка, — проговорила она и сбросила вызов.  
  
Дерек встал, оделся и поспешил к машине.  


 

________________________________________

  
  
"Балдучи" на пересечении третьей и Уолбаш улиц — первая пиццерия, в которую Дерек и Стайлз ходили после их переезда в Чикаго. Дерек считал, что были места и получше, но Стайлз влюбился. Он водил туда Эллисон, когда та переехала, и Айзека, когда те начали встречаться. Поэтому он решил, что Стайлз отправился туда.  
  
Проблема с "Балдучи" была в том, что паркинг у них всегда был забитый. Обычно они ходили туда пешком с работы Дерека или ездили на трамвае из дома.  
  
Дерек в третий раз объехал блок, когда увидел их. Стайлз стоял спиной к красной кирпичной стене пиццерии. Его глаза были сжаты, руки висели по бокам. Блондин в форме, немного выше Стайлза, прижимал его собой, руки его были по обе стороны от головы Стайлза. Их губы были сомкнуты. Дерек видел отблеск обручального кольца на поднимавшейся руке.  
  
Сердце Дерека не сжималось. Его желудок не крутило узлом. Его не тошнило. Странное онемение накрыло его с головой, словно он смотрел на кого-то другого со стороны, не с ним это происходило. Словно не его мужа прижимали к стене, целуя.  
  
Кто-то просигналил позади него, и Дерек, дважды моргнув и покачав головой, поехал домой.  


 ________________________________________

  
  
Восемь дней спустя Эллисон влетела к нему в офис, словно торнадо, бесцеремонно усаживаясь в кресло.  
  
— Стайлз мне звонил, — сказала она, смотря на него своими карими глазами.  
  
— Да? — пробурчал Дерек, не отводя взгляда от монитора ноутбука.  
  
— Да, Дер. Он позвонил и сказал, что ты не говорил с ним с тех пор, как прилетел из ЛА. Слова не произнес.  
  
Дерек кивнул, все так же печатая.  
  
— Я стараюсь не находиться с ним дома. Так легче.  
  
— И что это, черт возьми, значит? — прошипела Эллисон, и Дерек расслышал в ее тоне вздернутую бровь, даже не глянув в ее сторону. Он вздохнул и отодвинулся от стола.  
  
— Это моя вина. Стайлз не хочет быть моим мужем. Он просил развода, и мне нужно было… нужно было просто дать ему этот чертов развод. Вместо всех этих стараний и провалов. Что толку тянуть кота за хвост.  
  
— Дерек, — мягко проговорила Эллисон, — Стайлз не хочет развода. У вас же все налаживалось. Айзек рассказывал, что ты даже офис закрывал пару недель назад. Что вы покупали мебель в детскую? Ну же, расскажи, что происходит?  
  
— Он меня не хочет, вот что происходит! — прокричал, взорвавшись, Дерек. — Он не хочет меня, и я не могу его заставить чувствовать иначе, тогда какой во всем смысл?  
  
Эллисон покачала головой и поднялась.  
  
— Если ты так в этом уверен, так скажи ему это в лицо! Но нет, ты прячешься, как чертов трус! — В бешенстве Дерек раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Эллисон ему не позволила. — Я видела вас двоих, всю свою жизнь я наблюдала за вами, пытаясь понять, что такое настоящая любовь. Я видела много попыток, но провалов — никогда. Да он хотел развода, один раз. А вчера он звонил мне, рыдая и спрашивая, что он делает не так, как все исправить. Если бы он тебя не хотел, он бы не звонил мне, спрашивая, как все исправить, Дер. Не знаю, что за чертовщина с тобой творится, но ты должен с ним поговорить.  
  
— Нет. Не должен, — ответил Дерек, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
— Ты давал клятву, Дер. В богатстве и бедности. В болезни и здравии. Позвони ему. — Она качала головой, выходя из офиса.  
  
Дерек отказывался падать в кресло. Он чувствовал себя выжатым, словно губка, из которой выдавили всю воду. Стайлз звонил Эллисон, спрашивая, как все исправить? Наверное, потому что решил, что поцелуй с тем копом был ошибкой. Потому что попробовав встречаться с кем-то, решил вернуться в безопасность их брака? Значит, теперь он хотел сделать вид, что ничего не было? Это было возмутительно и нечестно, и Дерек имел право злиться. Он имел право не говорить со Стайлзом, не видеть его и не разбираться с его нуждами.  
  
Но Эллисон была права. Он давал клятву. И он-то следовал клятвам, в отличие от мужа, подумал он горько.  
  
Кому: Стайлзу  
_Можешь приехать в мой офис? Сегодня к 7:30?  
_  
От: Стайлза  
_Все в порядке?  
_  
Кому: Стайлзу  
_Можешь приехать?  
_  
От: Стайлза  
_Да. Конечно._  
  
Дерек вернулся к работе, ощущая комок в горле. День обещал быть длинным.  
 

________________________________________

  
  
Была почти половина восьмого, когда Стайлз приехал, и офис был пуст. Он дважды постучал в дверь Дерека, отворил ее, но не вошел, решая опереться на косяк. Дерек скользнул взглядом по его телу. Он был в черной футболке полиции Чикаго, натянутой на плечах и бицепсах. На поясе все еще висела кобура. Он давно не был тощим беззащитным подростком, в которого влюбился Дерек столько лет назад. Все в Дереке теплело от вида мужчины, в которого он превратился.  
  
Так было, пока он не встретился с ним взглядом. Стайлз смотрел на него с обидой и неверием. Вот он не разговаривал с ним больше недели и имел совесть пялиться на него подобным образом. Тепло в его животе превратилось в нервозность, он поднялся на трясущиеся ноги.  
  
— Хочу кое-что попробовать, — хрипло проговорил он. Он вышел из-за стола. — Можешь сесть сюда? — он показал на свое кресло.  
  
Стайлз изогнул бровь.  
  
— Что за нах, Дерек? — спросил он устало. Боже, он звучал так устало, но Дерек лишь пожал плечами.  
  
— Думаю мне поможет, если я сяду с этой стороны стола. Это… это упражнение. Можешь просто… — Дерек замолк, пытаясь унять раздражение.  
  
Стайлз, кажется, чувствовал себя, как и всегда, поэтому пожал плечами и проделал путь через весь офис. Стараясь не касаться Дерека, он сел в его кожаное кресло. Дерек, словно придя в себя, поторопился к другому креслу, стоящему по ту сторону его рабочего стола.  
  
— Ну? — спросил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек вздохнул, прогнал в голове то, что хотел сказать.  
  
— Мне нужен адвокат, — проговорил он, ненавидя вкус этих слов на языке. — Я подаю на развод.  
  
Стайлз побледнел.  
  
— Дерек, — выдохнул он, но мужчина покачал головой.  
  
— Там ручка и листы. Запиши, — взмолился он. Стайлз поднял ручку. Дерек оставил ему сценарий, и его глаза расширились, когда он заметил.  
  
— Это… большой шаг, — прочитал он. На его лице читалась паника, когда он встретился с мужем взглядом. — Вы уверены, что ваш брак нельзя спасти?  
  
Дерек сделал тоже самое, что сделал Стайлз в тот вечер: посмотрел по сторонам, рассмотрел семейные фото, такие счастливые. Попытался представить жизнь, в которой у них бы снова все это было, но не смог. Пожимая плечами, он думал, чувствовал ли Стайлз так же, с этой ли болью он жил?  
  
— Уверен, — пробубнил он. — Мы перепробовали все, но, в конце концов, все просто стало так, как раньше.  
  
Стайлз издал беспомощный звук, но Дерек указал на листы, и Стайлз записал **_ДОЛГОСРОЧНЫЕ ПРОБЛЕМЫ_**. Дерек читал написанное верх ногами красивым, но размашистым почерком Стайлза.  
  
— Знаю, в чем-то виноват и я. Черт, — прошелся он рукой по лицу. — Может быть, я виноват по большей части. Я не говорю с ним, как мне следовало бы. Не говорю те вещи, что должен бы. Наверное, я просто думал, что он знает. Так много времени прошло. Я думаю, он… устал от всего этого. Устал заполнять бреши, оставленные мной. Вести разговоры самостоятельно. Я беру ответственность за это.  
  
— Это не так, — еле проговорил Стайлз, на его глазах наворачивались слезы. — Это редко… — Он взглянул на сценарий, вытер глаза и прочитал: — Подобное редко является виной одной стороны, — проговорил он. Дерек одобрительно кивнул, когда он записал **_ПРОБЛЕМЫ В ОБЩЕНИИ_**.  
  
— Я знаю. Я просто не знаю, что произошло. У нас все было так хорошо. Я думал, мы все исправили. Мы обратились к семейному терапевту, и все, кажется, налаживалось. А потом я уехал по работе из города, и все рухнуло.  
  
— Все рухнуло, пока вы были за городом? — скептично спросил Стайлз. Дерек слышал в его тоне нотки детектива.  
  
— Нет. Когда я вернулся, — обозначил Дерек.  
  
— Что произошло? — спросил Стайлз, наклоняясь вперед, его пальцы дергались, словно он очень хотел прикоснуться.  
  
— Я увидел… я увидел, как он целуется со своим сотрудником рядом с пиццерией. Нашей пиццерией, и я просто… — проговорил он, но не успел закончить. Стайлз вскочил, его глаза были полны гнева.  
  
— Дерек, нет!  
  
Мужчина покачал головой.  
  
— Ты должен дать мне закончить. Мне нужно закончить.  
  
— Нет! — прорычал Стайлз, обходя стол и вставая напротив Дерека. —  _Нет_ , ведь я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.  
  
—  **Да.** Я понимаю, Стайлз. Правда. Все было так сложно. И я не делал нашу жизнь легче, но для тебя все кончено. Ты нашел кого-то, кто… кто понимает. Ты хотел развода, и я не могу заставлять тебя быть со мной. Я должен…  
  
— Заткнись! Ты должен заткнуться! Я не закончил. Для меня не кончено все. Я не хочу развода, Дерек! Я его не целовал!  
  
— Я видел…  
  
— Ты видел, как он меня целует! Но ты, видимо, не увидел ту часть, где я его опрокинул через себя? Я… — Стайлз показал ему свои сбитые костяшки на кулаках. — Я его избил. И подал на него рапорт, и его отстранили, и запись в его дело внесли. И меня отправили в отдел служебных расследований, потому что ломать сотрудникам руку, даже если они до тебя домогаются, является превышением пределов необходимой обороны. Все плохо… а ты… Перестал. Говорить со мной.  
  
Дерек мог лишь долго смотреть на сбитые руки мужа.  
  
— Ты его ударил? — тихо спросил он.  
  
— Да, малыш. Много раз. Я не… — Стайлз присел перед Дереком. — Я не хочу его. Никого не хочу, кроме тебя. Черт возьми, Дер, я люблю тебя. Я так люблю тебя, блять, не знаю, почему мы перестали…  
  
Дерек поцеловал его, обнимая лицо ладонями. Стайлз заполз к нему на колени, стараясь не грохнуться. Дерек рассмеялся, но вскоре снова затеял поцелуй. Рукой он гладил спину мужа под футболкой. Тот выгнулся, словно кот, жадный до внимания. Все в его движениях кричало о том, как он скучал по ним, как он этого хотел, и Дерек задался вопросом, как он мог в нем сомневаться.  
  
Он отпрянул от его рта, спускаясь поцелуями по бледной шее. Стайлз откинул голову назад, давая больше доступа, зарываясь пальцами в густые пряди волос Дерека. Его рот был раскрыт, он рвано простонал, стоило Дереку пометить его шею. Мужчина гордо зарычал, увидев покрасневшую от его щетины и не только кожу.  
  
Стайлз захныкал, трясь о него. Дерек ответил тем же, утробно рыча и хватая мужа за задницу.  
  
— Ч-черт, — запнулся Стайлз. Его руки скользнули к галстуку, одним легким движением стягивая его, с грацией человека, кто проделывал это тысячу раз. Дереку от этой мысли становилось тепло.  
  
Быстрые пальцы расстегивали пуговицы, но сам Стайлз дрожал. Он вырвал одну пуговицу и со страхом покосился на Дерека. Дерек выругался, и глаза Стайлза расширились, пока Дерек не накрыл его руки своими.  
  
— Мне плевать на рубашку, Стайлз, — уверил Дерек низким возбужденным голосом.  
  
Стайлз задрожал и нырнул в поцелуй, всасывая его нижнюю губу в рот.  
  
— Мы же не станем останавливаться? — прошептал он, расстегнув все пуговицы и обнажив плечи Дерека.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Их поцелуи стали смазанными. Дерек стянул со Стайлза его футболку и выкинул ее куда-то в сторону. Он скинул рамки и бумаги со стола на пол, чтобы уложить того сверху. Стайлз был таким красивым под ним, возбужденным и тяжело дышащим. Его глаза так блестели желанием, что Дереку было практически больно.  
  
Дрожащими от возбуждения руками Дерек снял со Стайлза кобуру, убирая ее подальше. Он быстро вернулся к нему, расстёгивая ремень и присасываясь к соску одновременно. Спина Стайлза дугой оторвалась от стола, руками он прижимал Дерека к себе. Ему всегда нравилось, когда тот играл с его сосками.  
  
Дереку наконец-то удалось расстегнуть джинсы, и он стянул их до щиколоток, попутно целуя его впалый живот, и косточку, и внутреннюю сторону бедер, заставляя Стайлза стонать в голос.  
  
— Смазка, — гаркнул он, и Стайлз изогнулся, стараясь вытащить бутылек, что Дерек всегда хранил в ящике. Он кинул его мужу, и Дерек, смеясь, словил его.  
  
Дерек горячей влажной линией прошёлся по его члену языком, перебирая яички пальцами. Все еще улыбаясь, Дерек заглотил его член без особого труда, наслаждаясь терпким солоноватым вкусом. Он сосал быстро, заглатывая всю длину, придерживая бедра Стайлза, когда он начал толкаться вверх. Стайлз стонал и зарывался пальцами ему в волосы.  
  
Вскоре Дерек отпустил его бедра, беря лубрикант и смазывая пальцы. Он приставил их ко входу Стайлза, и только от этого давления мужчина простонал его имя, его ноги задрожали, веки сжались. Дерек скользнул внутрь одним пальцем, все еще работая языком над головкой члена. Не медля, он снова заглотил член полностью.  
  
Двумя пальцами Дерек вошел глубже, и Стайлз выругался. Дерек согнул пальцы, давя на гладкие стенки, пока не нашел стайлзову простату. Тот закричал, наполненный ярким, жидким наслаждением. Стайлз понимал, что готов кончить прямо сейчас.  
  
— Дерек, — простонал он, предупреждая. — Дерек, черт. Дерек. — Он задыхался. Он зажмурился, стоило Дереку зажать основание члена, не давая кончить. — Блять! — вскрикнул он. Дерек лишь рассмеялся. — Блять, блять, блять! Ты дразнишь, Дерек. Ну же...  
  
Головка члена Дерека надавила на его вход, проникая в тугой жар. Стайлз зашипел, вспоминая, каково это, — быть наполненным. Когда Дерек вошел до конца, Стайлз почувствовал ткань его брюк своей задницей. Понимание того, что муж даже не разделся до конца, вскружило ему голову.  
  
— Двигайся, — захныкал он, и Дерек, скрипнув зубами, подчинился.  
 

________________________________________

  
  
После они лежали на полу, перед столом Дерека, в обнимку. Стайлз прошептал:  
  
— Ты не сказал…  
  
Дерек усмехнулся, поцеловал шею мужа и ответил:  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — поцеловал местечко за ушком, — я люблю тебя. Люблю.  
  
Они долго лежали молча.  
  
— Думаешь, у нас все будет в порядке? — спросил Стайлз. Дерек лишь улыбнулся.  
  
— Да.


	5. Chapter 5

Солнечные лучи проникли в их спальню, будя недовольного Дерека. Он натянул одеяло на глаза и перекатился под бок к Стайлзу… которого не было в кровати. Он прислушался и услышал льющуюся в душе воду и воистину ужасное пение мужа. Дерек сел, на его губах расцвела улыбка. Стайлз пел, только когда был счастлив. Он так давно этого не делал.

Закатывая глаза, Дерек поднялся с кровати, натягивая пару домашних штанов. Он прошелся рукой по волосам, дробью простучал в дверь ванной.

— Ты там умираешь, что ли? — спросил он. Краешек его губ так и норовил расползтись в улыбке.

— Заткнись! — прокричал в ответ Стайлз, а затем завыл песню Тейлор Свифт.

Смеясь, Дерек сбежал по лестнице вниз на кухню. Он вытащил стейки из морозильника. Они мариновались два дня. Он отнес их и котлетки для бургеров во двор, ставя их рядом с грилем.

Была середина лета, и жара стояла с утра.

Возвращаясь на кухню, он взял кукурузу и другие нарезанные овощи. Открыв все шкафчики и полки, он крикнул.

— Стайлз! — позвал он, слыша, что душ выключен.

— Да?! — прокричал в ответ Стайлз, спускаясь по лестнице.

— Где шампуры? — спросил он, глядя на мужа. Мокрые волосы Стайлза блестели на солнце. Он надел старые джинсы и футболку с V-образным вырезом, оголявшим его шею и горло.

— Ты должен был их купить? Мы же говорили об этом. Могу показать смс! — сказал он, доставая телефон из кармана. Дерек хмыкнул.

— Да, а через три смс я написал тебе, что я не успею, и ты согласился купить их сам.

Стайлз замер с раскрытым ртом, читая смс.

— Блин, — пробубнил он, встречаясь взглядом с Дереком. — Я забыл. Но не переживай! Я съезжу, куплю! — пообещал он, торопясь к двери.

— Стоять, Стилински! — приказал Дерек. Стайлз остановился, разворачиваясь на пятках. — Не думай, что тебе удастся увильнуть от помощи. Попроси кого-нибудь из этих лодырей купить по дороге.

— А под лодырями ты подразумеваешь наших друзей? — спросил Стайлз выгибая бровь. — Которых мы любим, которых мы ценим и пригласили к себе? — договорив, он как раз вернулся на кухню.

— Ага, — проговорил Дерек, пожимая одним плечом. — Я про них.

Стайлз хихикнул и вздохнул.

— Ты безнадежен.

Дерек приблизился к нему, зажимая того у стола. Он опустил голову ему на плечо, вжимаясь лицом в длинную шею.

— Мне не хватало тебя в постели утром, — пробубнил он ему в шею.

Стайлз скользнул руками в темные волосы и отвел голову в сторону, давая больше доступа.

— Мне жаль? — выдохнул он, чувствуя влажные поцелуи на горле.

— Да. У меня ведь были планы, — ответил Дерек, поднимаясь поцелуями выше. Он улыбнулся, стоило Стайлзу задрожать.

— Жаль, что у нас нет времени, — простонал Стайлз, гладя спину мужа рукой.

— Кто сказал? — спросил Хейл в ответ. Он поднял Стайлза, усаживая его на стол и вставая меж его ног.

— Может, я?

Дерек отпрыгнул от Стайлза, услышав Эрику. Блондинка как раз стояла в кухонной двери, выходящей на задний двор.

— Рейес, ненавижу тебя, — проворчал Стайлз, слезая. Уши Дерека были совсем красными, и он не встречался с ними глазами. — Ты, — гаркнул он на мужа, — иди надень футболку.

Дерек послушно кивнул.

— Эм, привет, Эрика, — проговорил он, выходя из кухни.

Стайлз смотрел на него, пока он поднимался по лестнице. А когда Хейл скрылся из виду, повернулся к напарнице. Та все еще довольно улыбалась и присвистнула.

— Замолкни. Это мой муж. Прояви хоть немного уважения.

— Ну прости, Стилински. Но, черт возьми… — она вздохнула, и Стайлз понимающе улыбнулся.

— Ты проверила смс? Я попросил купить шампуры, а то мы забыли.

— Да, написал. Ладно, съезжу, куплю, — ответила она, разворачиваясь. — Постарайтесь не шалить на кухне, пока меня нет, — крикнула она со двора, не обращая внимания на то, что их престарелая соседка была в саду.

— Доброе утро, Марджи! — позвал он, махая. Она неловко улыбнулась в ответ.

— Это моя жизнь, — пробубнил себе под нос Стайлз, возвращаясь на кухню, чтобы набрать льда в переносной кулер.

Дерек спускался по лестнице, когда услышал грохот и ругательства. Стайлз был на полу в окружении льда. Они встретились взглядами и громко расхохотались.

— Так и живем, — проговорил Стайлз, широко улыбаясь и радуясь. Дерек счастливо улыбнулся в ответ.

________________________________________

Два часа спустя их задний двор гудел от шума.

— Еда готова! — крикнул Стайлз. Люди начали разбирать разовые тарелки, торопясь к грилю.

— Эй! Ну-ка, встаньте в очередь, или типа того. Придерживайтесь какого-нибудь порядка, народ! — рассмеялся Стайлз, и вскоре образовалась очередь с Эрикой в самом начале.

— Я уверен, что я стоял в самом начале, — проворчал Айзек.

— Но у меня-то есть оружие. У тебя есть оружие? — ухмыльнулась Эрика.

Айзек надулся.

— Эллисон стреляет из лука, — проворчал он.

— Тогда Эллисон тоже должна стоять перед тобой, — подвела итог Эрика, подмигивая Эллисон, которая, рассмеявшись, чмокнула парня в щеку.

— Уверена, еды всем хватит, — мягко проговорила Эллисон, глядя на Лейхи. Тот улыбнулся.

Когда все трое наполнили тарелки и отошли, следующим оказался Бойд.

— Блондинка, — спросил он, протягивая тарелку, — одна?

— Ага, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Она немного сумасшедшая.

Бойд глянул в ее сторону и пожал плечами.

— Я таких люблю.

Дерек и Стайлз улыбнулись друг другу. Вокруг были друзья — их маленькая семья. Также они позвали Лидию и Камдена. Последний пришел со своими друзьями, предлагая чете ящик пива. Стайлз благодарно понес его к кулеру. Следующим он вручил Дереку горшочек с растением. Дерек долго и подозрительно на него смотрел, но принял подарок.

— К чему это? — спросил он, пытаясь звучать благодарно. Камден замигал, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Я думал, это новоселье.

Дерек откинул голову назад и рассмеялся. Стайлз от неожиданности подпрыгнул, на лице Эллисон расцвела улыбка.

— Нет, приятель. Мы несколько лет тут живем, просто решили пригласить друзей, — проговорил Хейл, широко улыбаясь. Стайлз пришел на помощь, забирая из его рук цветок.

— Все равно спасибо, Камден, — улыбнулся он.

Камден рассмеялся, явно неловко себя чувствуя, и двинулся к Айзеку с Эллисон. Один из друзей Камдена очень увлекся разговором с Бойдом о малом бизнесе. Но вскоре они ушли; Камден объяснился тем, что у них были планы.

— Просто не хотел вести себя по-свински, не появившись на новоселье коллеги, — признался он.

— Да ладно, — улыбнулся Дерек, — нет проблем. Увидимся в понедельник.

— Я не работаю в понедельник, — признался Камден. — Вы с Айзеком справитесь?

Дерек немного нахмурился, но Айзек оказался рядом.

— Конечно, Кэм. Давай, проваливай. Я слышал что-то о девчонках в бикини. — Камден рассмеялся, и они с друзьями удалились.

— Непотизм — единственная причина, по которой его не уволили, — проворчал Дерек. Айзек рассмеялся и хлопнул его по спине.

— Он говорит, что отучился только потому, что отдавал долг семье. Он не думал, что его и работать заставят. — Дерек кивнул, вспоминая поведение коллеги за все эти годы. — Если тебя это утешит, отец планирует оставить контору тебе.

Глаза Дерека расширились.

— Что?

Айзек пожал плечами.

— С его почками совсем беда. Он не думает, что сможет вернуться на работу. Но контора… она его детище. Он не оставит в ее главе того, кто разрушит весь бизнес. Даже родного сына. Я не готов. Камден не подходит. Остаешься ты.

— Черт, — выдохнул Дерек. — Черт! — вырвалось у него со смехом. — Я должен рассказать Стайлзу.

Он побежал к грилю, обнял Стайлза со спины. Прошептал ему в ухо:

— Ни за что не поверишь, что сейчас произошло. — Стайлз хмыкнул и расслабился в его объятиях. Только он хотел открыть рот, его телефон завибрировал. Он глянул и выругался. — Совсем забыл. У меня для тебя сюрприз, — сказал он. Стайлз опустил лопатку и посмотрел на него.

— Я ни за что не поверю в то, что у тебя для меня сюрприз.

— Нет, это две разные вещи. Потом объясню. Иди. Сюрприз у двери.

Удивленный, но счастливый, Стайлз отправился к входной двери. У дома припарковалось желтое такси, и сам Скотт МакКолл вылез из него, а следом и его жена, Кира.

— Срань господня-я! — прокричал Стайлз, подбегая к другу. От такого приветствия МакКолл отшатнулся назад, но устоял на ногах. Скотт крепко обнял друга. — Когда ты… как ты… какого черта ты тут делаешь? — пробубнил Стайлз Скотту в плечо.

Его лучший друг рассмеялся.

— Дерек что-то сказал про барбекю, и мы прыгнули в самолет, — пожал он плечами, словно все было так просто.

Медленно Стайлз отцепился, повернулся к Кире и так же крепко обнял ее.

— Как у вас дела, ребят? Как заповедник? Как вообще все?

Кира начала тараторить о новых тенденциях в поведении животных в заповеднике. Стайлз внимательно кивал, ведя друзей в задний двор.

— Скотт! — прокричала Эллисон, немного выпившая. Двое стали хорошими друзьями, решая, что несут ответственность за отношения Дерека и Стайлза. Они приветствовали друг друга, пока Дерек накладывал Кире еду.

Немного поболтав с ней, Скотт вернулся к Кире, собственнически кладя ей руку на поясницу.

— Пиво! Вам нужно пиво, ребят! — проговорил Стайлз, вытаскивая бутылки из кулера.

Пара замялась, и Кира сказала:

— Я откажусь. У вас есть простая вода?

Скотт принял бутылку и сделал большой глоток.

Стайлз прищурился.

— Ты? Кира МакКолл, хочешь воды?

— Ага, — хихикнула она. Глаза Стайлза расширились.

— ДА НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ! — прокричал он. Скотт счастливо засмеялся.

Эрика и Эллисон болтали о прицелах и разнице между пистолетом и луком, но обе подскочили, стоило Стайлзу заорать.

— Что?

— Они беременны! — заявил Стайлз. — Чертовы МакКоллы заводят ребенка! О боже, да я буду Дядей Стайлзом! Я же буду Дядей Стайлзом? — спросил он, переводя взгляд с Киры на Скотта.

— Конечно, друг. Ты будешь лучшим дядей.

— Нужно шампанское! — проговорил Дерек, обнимая Стайлза.

— Да! Шампанское! — Стайлз рассмеялся, торопясь в дом. Он вернулся с двумя бутылками шампанского, разливая всем. Дерек протянул Кире бутылку воды.

— Тост! — произнесла Эллисон, поднимая красный пластиковый стакан. Все подняли свои стаканчики в ответ. — За… семью. И жизнь. И новые начала, — проговорила она дрожащим голосом.

— За новые начала, — повторил Дерек.

Звезды уже показались в небе, когда Стайлз рухнул на него, почти проливая пиво.

— Ты пьян? — спросил Дерек, обнимая мужа.

— Нет, — сонно проговорил Стайлз. — Просто счастлив.

Выпившая Эрика, немного пошатываясь, подошла к ним.

— Кто это, черт возьми? — шепотом спросила она. Стайлз проследил за ее взглядом, пихая Дерека в бок, когда он начал смеяться.

— Это Бойд, — ответил он.

— Да этого мужчины много, — проговорила Эрика мечтательным голосом.

— И тебя тоже много, помнишь? — спросил с улыбкой Стайлз.

Эрика улыбнулась и пошла представляться.

— Да, — проговорил Стайлз, целуя Дерека в шею. — Такая наша жизнь.

 

 


End file.
